It's Just Something About You
by Sesshies Girl
Summary: In the night of the new moon, Kagome senses Sesshoumaru coming closer. She runs away when no one is noticing, looking for him. But she is in mid-heat. They make a deal. Spare InuYasha's life and in return... Main Couples: S-K I-OC R-OC M-S
1. The Baby

Sesshoumaru,  
  
It's happened. The baby is being born.  
  
~~  
  
Sango, InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo stood outside. They cringed each time they heard Kagome's scream fill the air.  
  
Shippo was staring at InuYasha. "InuYasha," he said. He was twelve now, and stood much taller. His hair reaching down to mid back, he had lost the fox feet, but grew normal one's instead. He had sharp claws now, and was managing his kitsune powers much better then he was when he was little.  
  
"What is it, runt?" InuYasha snapped at him.  
  
"Who's the father?" Sango and Miroku looked at them.  
  
"Shippo," Sango said standing up, along side of Miroku. "What do you mean? Both Kagome and InuYasha told us that they where mates, and that the child was theirs,"  
  
"It's not true," Shippo said, still staring at InuYasha. "I can smell someone's sent all over her. She doesn't smell like herself, or InuYasha. You see, Youkai birth, the female, who is going into the labor, looses her sent, and is covered with the males sent, the father of the baby, I mean," Shippo blinked. "Kagome's doesn't smell like you, InuYasha. Who's the father?"  
  
InuYasha stared at the Kitsune. "I never should have trained you," he said. Shippo stared at him.  
  
"I think it's best, if you tell us who is the father, InuYasha," Miroku said, leaning slightly on his staff. Sango nodded. InuYasha sighed, looking up at the stars twinkling brightly in the sky.  
  
"I swore not to tell. So I won't. But he'll be here soon enough. I've sent word," Sango and Miroku looked at each other.  
  
"This might not turn out happy," Sango said.  
  
"I can't believe InuYasha lied to us, about something so important," Miroku said, eyeing the hanyou concerned. "I have to wonder why, he lied. InuYasha normally would never lie. Something big must be up,"  
  
"It's most likely got something to do with Kagome. She must have made him promise not to tell. So me must act like we don't know anything at all, and everything is still the same. It's most likely a full demon who mated with her. For she did turn into a full demon. It's a wonder why I didn't think of that, before hand," Miroku was about to say something, when InuYasha started to growl, his eyes searching for something in the forest. Miroku steadied his staff, while Sango grabbed her weapon. Shippo got into fighting stance, along side of InuYasha, who he too, was in a fighting stance. Kirara ran to the door of the hut, and transforming, she too, ready for an up coming battle.  
  
"Do you all wish to fight, me?" a cold voice said, coming from the woods. "I thought I was invited here, by you, your self, InuYasha,"  
  
Sango, Shippo, and Miroku gasped slightly. InuYasha growled slightly.  
  
"You took enough time, Sesshoumaru," InuYasha growled. Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Where is Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, though he all ready new the answer. He eyes went to the hut. To every one else, he was still as cold as every when he looked at the hut, but to InuYasha, who new him better then he wished, saw a flicker of emotion play through his eyes, though quickly put away.  
  
"Why did you wait so long to take her?" InuYasha asked. Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered to his.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"You took her to your bed! Got her pregnant! Then LEFT!" InuYasha shouted. "Why the hell did you do that, Sesshoumaru?!" Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly.  
  
"I thought I was doing Kagome a favor, leaving her with her friends, then shutting her up in my castle, in time of war for the western lands," InuYasha glared at him.  
  
A blood-curling scream came through the air once more, then a sound of a babies cry filled the air. Sesshoumaru looked at the hut, his face once more unemotional.  
  
Without another word, Sesshoumaru walked past the dumbfounded group, and walked into the hut. He fought the temptation to cover his nose, from the thick smell of blood that covered the hut.  
  
"Sess-hou-ma-ru," a panting voice said. Sesshoumaru turned his head to the right, to see Kagome laid on the ground, with Keade. Keade had a small bundle of blankets, in her arms as she stood.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru," Keade said, standing up. "You're son, I believe?" She handed him the bundle of blankets. Sesshoumaru took the child, looking down at the small baby face, looking back at him. A blue sickle moon rested in the child's forehead, while bright blue eyes stared up at him. Sesshoumaru looked back over to Kagome, who stared up at him. "I'll leave Ye to your selves," Keade said as she walked out the hut.  
  
"Kagome," he kneeled beside her on the futon. Kagome looked up at him. "I expect you to come to the palace with me,"  
  
"I know,"  
  
"And I expect you to properly except the title of 'lady of the western lands',"  
  
"I know,"  
  
"And I expect you to realize that even if we did mate under the most . . . Uncommon reason . . . We will act like mates,"  
  
"I figured as much,"  
  
"So that means, no lovers, so such nonsense,"  
  
"I'm not an idiot, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said frowning at him. Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"I never said that you where one," Sesshoumaru handed Kagome the baby. "Our son," he said. Kagome smiled down at the child.  
  
"He looks so much like his father," Kagome said smiling at the son, she all ready loved so much. Sesshoumaru smirk deepened, with masculine pride as he looked at his strong mate, and child.  
  
"With the exception of his mother's eyes," Sesshoumaru placed a hand behind Kagome's neck softly, kissing her forehead, shocking her a little. He all most laughed at her face, still beaded slightly from the birth of their son. "Rest up, mate," he said. "We have a lot of traveling to do in the morning," Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru stood and started to walk away from Kagome, but Kagome called out for him. Sesshoumaru looked at her.  
  
"Are you not staying?" Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Like I would leave my mate, and child for long, with out proper protection . . . I need to talk to InuYasha. Even he is owed an explanation, on our . . . Circumstance," Sesshoumaru smirked at her. "I'll be back soon," and with that he left.  
  
~~  
  
"You owe me an explanation, Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha shouted at him, from the instant Sesshoumaru stepped from the room. Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Come, brother," InuYasha walked along side of him, till they where away from the village, and away from prying ears.  
  
"I have stayed out of your and Kagome's business for as long as I can!" InuYasha stared up at the sky. "I even pretended to be the child's father, so she wouldn't get the reputation of a . . ." InuYasha didn't need to finish he sentence.  
  
"And I thank you for that. Though I see, that you wish that you truly where the father of my child. Do you love Kagome, or you just desperate to have a family?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Who couldn't love her," InuYasha said mournfully, as he looked at the tiny light coming from Keade's hut. "Why did you take her from me?" InuYasha asked looking at his elder brother.  
  
"I didn't mean too, to tell the truth," Sesshoumaru started walking again, enjoying the chance just to stroll under the night sky, in the woods. Even if it was with his half-breed brother.  
  
"How can you not 'mean too'?! You had sex with her, damn it!" Sesshoumaru looked at his brother.  
  
"She was in heat. And we made a deal," Sesshoumaru said. InuYasha looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"And what deal was that?" InuYasha asked, crossing his arms, while he walked along side Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I had fallen across the information that you turn human at the new moon. I was coming to kill you, too end your pathetic life, when I ran into Kagome," Sesshoumaru smirked at InuYasha's rage face. "She sensed me, for my youkai power. And she didn't tell you, because you would have run off looking for me to start a fight. She was right in the middle of her . . . Heat, which you know, dear brother, is the strongest. I instantly was attracted the young virgin female. Human or not. I told her of my plans to kill you, for it was most likely that I was going to kill her also that night.  
  
But Kagome seemed more smart that I gave her credit for," Sesshoumaru said, smirking at InuYasha on growing scowl. "She knew of the . . . strain she was putting on me, to say the least. And we made a deal. I would spare your pathetic life, and in return, I get free . . . Pleasure," Sesshoumaru's all most laughed as his younger brother's face turned red.  
  
"Then why would you mark as your own!?"  
  
"Something about her, intrigued me that night," Sesshoumaru grinned evilly. "And in the deep throws of passion that you will never get from her, I marked her with out realizing what I had done,"  
  
"So how did she turn into a youkai?" InuYasha asked, trying to forget the image of his elder brother horny.  
  
"When a powerful youkai, suck as my self, marks a human, their bodies change. It's a mystery of why it does happen to the world. But I have no complaints,"  
  
"Do you regret it?"  
  
"If you mean, regret taken Kagome as my own, then no. I do not regret,"  
  
"You will treat her good, won't you?" InuYasha asked, stopping in his tracks, staring as his older brother. Sesshoumaru also stopped and peered down at his brother. He stayed silent. "Won't you?" InuYasha asked, his face filling with love and worry over Kagome.  
  
"I'll die for her," Sesshoumaru finally said, walking away. Pondering his own answer. {Would I, Lord Sesshoumaru of the western lands, really lay down my life, for Kagome?} he thought walking back. {I know for my child, I will. But that love comes automatically and unconditionally. But for the miko Kagome?}  
  
He laid aside his pondering, when he brother ran up to him, walking beside him silently.  
  
"When was the last time we did that?" InuYasha asked quietly. Sesshoumaru looked at him, slightly confused.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Talk . . . With out the words 'I'll kill you,' or 'die!'" Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Sense you where 15. And I 20, in human years" InuYasha laughed bitterly.  
  
"Damn, how time fly's. I'm 25 now, and you are 30 in human years. And Kagome's . . . Wait, do you even now how old Kagome is?" Sesshoumaru looked at InuYasha with his unemotional mask in place. InuYasha cracked up. "She's 19 in human years,"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, looking at his brother. He wouldn't say it if his life depended on it. But he was thankful. {Kami, Rin's getting to me,} Sesshoumaru thought shaking his head.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome woke up in the morning, and jumped slightly, when she found that she was sleeping within Sesshoumaru's arms.  
  
She innocently was laying on her side, as was he, her face softly nuzzling his neck, his arm under her own neck, with the same arm, his hand holding her free shoulder, holding her to him. His other arm, loosely wrapped around her waist, even in his sleep, his claws softly caressed her back, carefully so not to rip her sleeping kimono.  
  
Her own arms where wrapped around his waist. Her arm that was trapped under him went up his back, as if to pin him to her, while she too, and one arm that was loosely wrapped around his waist. Bringing back her head to look at his face, she smiled softly. He still held the angelic look to him while sleeping. She discovered he had after they done . . . Things.  
  
Brining her loose arm, she traced the pinkish-red stripes on his cheek, brushing some of his fine silvery hair out of his eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, blinking slightly letting his eyes get used to the morning light. He looked at her confused. He didn't bother hiding his emotions. There where no one else in the hut. "What are you doing?" he asked. Kagome smiled slightly.  
  
"You had hair in your eyes," she said, she reached foreword slightly, brushing the hair behind his ear, then bringing her hand from the top of his head, down in a petting manner. She did it again, and giggled softly, as Sesshoumaru brought her closer to him. Kissing her softly on the forehead, not daring to kiss her on the lips. That would have been going too far. He wasn't about to do anything to frighten his new mate. Their relationship was unsteady enough, all ready. Even though he wanted to kiss her for all it was worth.  
  
Kagome stared at him. All most like she was trying to study his face. "You want to kiss me," she said bluntly. Sesshoumaru smiled softly for a second before his face straitened.  
  
"I do," he said. Kagome stared over his shoulder, all most like she was depressed.  
  
"You forget on what our relationship stands on," Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"I forget many things before I am to kiss you," Sesshoumaru said slyly. Kagome looked at him shocked. {The might Lord Sesshoumaru, is flirting with me!} she thought shocked. Her hand slid down from his hair, to his cheek. Sesshoumaru placed his hand over hers, holding it to his face.  
  
He leaned in, licking his lips slightly, he whispered to her. "Will you let me kiss you?" he asked looking strait into his stormy blue eyes.  
  
"Yes," she whispered. She barely had to chance to finish the word 'yes', before Sesshoumaru's lips where upon hers. He still held her hand to his cheek, as he pressed her smaller frame to his larger ones.  
  
Finally letting go of her hand, though she kept it there, her thumb tracing his upper stripe, as he wrapped his arm around her, pressing her to him, even tighter.  
  
The kiss started out soft, all most timid, but as a full minute went bye, the kiss turned more passionate and hurried.  
  
It was their son's cry that separated them. They both stared at each other for a few long seconds. Both wondering what had came upon them. "I have to go to him. He's hungry," Kagome whispered still centimeters from his lips. Sesshoumaru placed a kiss on her forehead, smirking as he looked at her forehead.  
  
"Now that I am here, to fully claim you," Sesshoumaru said, as he sat up, to let Kagome get to their screaming child. "My family mark is forming on your forehead," he said. Kagome stared at him, while she picked up, sitting back down on her side of the futon, in the corners so the others wouldn't see if they happened to walk in. She opened the front of her kimono, letting it suckle its food from her breast. Sesshoumaru looked down at his son.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The moon that is resting on my forehead, as formed on yours, during the night," Kagome nodded.  
  
"Why doesn't InuYasha have one?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru studied his child.  
  
"Because he didn't want to be part of the family," Kagome nodded again.  
  
"We are leaving soon, after you eat," Kagome looked up at him and shyly kissed his cheek. Sesshoumaru smiled down at her.  
  
"Don't be shy," he whispered, kissing her softly. During the kiss, he had placed a hand on her cheek. When the kiss ended, he stood up slowly, sliding his hand slowly from her cheek. Kagome watched him leave the hut, then a few minutes later, come back, with some breakfast for both of them.  
  
When they where finished, Kagome got dressed in a proper kimono, and Sesshoumaru, the baby, and her walked outside of the hut. InuYasha was packing bags onto Ah-Un.  
  
"Those are your things," Sesshoumaru said, his hand on her lower back, as she held their son. Kagome nodded.  
  
"We have to name him some time, you know," Kagome said smiling slightly. Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"I know. Later. When we get home," Kagome nodded, looking up at the tall, proud youkai standing beside her. {How in the name in Kami, did this proud taiyoukai ever look twice at me,} Kagome thought. Sesshoumaru looked down at her.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"Would you mind if I had a few minutes to say good bye?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagome smiled her thanks, handing their son to him, before turning to Shippo first.  
  
Shippo looked up to her. "You will come visit?" he asked. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Promise?" he asked. Kagome laughed, opening her arms for a hug. Shippo smiled giving her a hug.  
  
"I promise," she breathed through the hug.  
  
She quickly said goodbye to Sango, Keade, and Miroku, while InuYasha and Sesshoumaru talked quietly. Then if was InuYasha's turn. He slowly walked up to Kagome, who looked close to tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I did love you, InuYasha," Kagome whispered to him, so no one else heard. InuYasha nodded sadly.  
  
"I know. You did it to protect me," he said. Kagome hugged him tightly. "You belong to him now, Kagome. You're my sister. I just ask you one thing," Kagome sniffed, pulling back, holding both of his hands with her.  
  
"Any thing," she said.  
  
"Make him happy," InuYasha said sadly. "He hadn't had the happiest life when he was younger, and never learned emotions like others. Just make him happy. I hate to say it, but he deserves at least that much. I know, he'll try hard to make you happy. But it won't be easy. He care's for you. I know he does,"  
  
A single tear slid down Kagome's cheek. "I'll try my hardest," she said. InuYasha pulled her into another hug, before stepping back. Watching her walk up to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked at him. InuYasha nodded, instantly knowing that Sesshoumaru had heard his little speech to Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at him, looking all most thankful to him. InuYasha and the rest of the group waved, as Sesshoumaru and Kagome climbed Ah-Un. Kagome sat in front of Sesshoumaru, leaning against him. Holding an arm around her securely, they flew off into the sky.  
  
"It's going to be different with out Kagome," Miroku said, putting his arm around Sango's shoulders.  
  
"She'll be back. She promised," Shippo said, looking as the finally went out of the view from his sharp kitsune eyesight.  
  
~~  
  
What do you think? This originally was going to be a one-shot, but I got carried away with it. Review if you want me to continue. PLEASE! 


	2. How it Happened

Kagome woke with a start. What had woke her up? Suddenly something came over her. Standing up from her sleeping back, she looked and every one was sleeping, including InuYasha. She recognized the feeling. A powerful demon was coming.  
  
{InuYasha can't fight. He's human. No, I better go,} Kagome thought as she grabbed her bow and arrow's. She stopped as she neared the camp's edge. {Wait. I'm in 'mid-heat'. This can get dangerous. I now I put a strong strain on InuYasha when he's hanyou. If I could just get some herbs . . . No! There's not enough time. I need to go now. I'll just have to be extra carefully.}  
  
Kagome ran off into the woods. She seemed to be running for five minutes strait, when the source of the power heading toward her stopped. {It's knows!} Kagome realized, as she stopped. She straiten her back, grabbing an arrow, placing on her bow, and pulling back the string, pointing it to the ground, she started running carefully forward.  
  
She reached a clearing. She wasn't surprised when she saw the demon. "Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome said. "What do you want?" she asked. Sesshoumaru walked up to her, till there where a normal talking distance.  
  
"My business is not yours," he said in his low powerful voice, that would make any girl swoon, and any guy jealous. Kagome thought for a second as she stared at the powerful demon in front of her.  
  
"You're here to kill InuYasha aren't you!" She said looking strait into the demon's eyes without fear. She saw something in Sesshoumaru's eyes that weren't supposed to be there. {Aw, Damn it! I forgot about this stupid 'heat'. And sense he's a full inu youkai, and a taiyoukai at that, of course he's going to smell it MUCH more then InuYasha!}  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled softly, flipping his long silver hair behind his shoulder, with a careless flick of his wrest. "You're much more smarter then I gave you credit for," Sesshoumaru said smirking at her slightly annoyed face. {It's strange. This mere mortal is making me aroused. Then again, she's in a mating period. And she's not afraid of me! Tis strange, in deed,} Sesshoumaru thought to him self, as he looked at the small yet strong human girl in front of him. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"You don't give me much credit at all, Lord Sesshoumaru,"  
  
"Do you think I should?"  
  
"It would be nice, for you to stop being a walking ice burg. But that's just not you," Kagome said staring back at him. Sesshoumaru smirked at her, as he took a small step closer. {Past the whole heat period, this miko is quiet intriguing. I must keep a close eye on her,}  
  
"Why did you come after me? InuYasha is a human tonight. I can easily kill all of you, with one mere swing, with my claws," Sesshoumaru finally said, getting slightly bored with the conversation.  
  
"Exactly! InuYasha is human tonight. So I came instead!" to prove her point, she rose her bow and arrow, the arrow, pointing directly at Sesshoumaru's heart.  
  
"You can't kill me,"  
  
"I can at least try,"  
  
"No, you couldn't," with a swipe of his claws, he easily broke the bow and arrow with half. Kagome let go with the force of his claws, and it flew at least ten feet away. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he looked at it. "You bore me," he started to walk past, not wanting to kill this interesting human. Kagome ran in front of him.  
  
"Listen, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome said hurriedly. She placed her hands on his chest, one of her hands went on top of his chest, feeling his heart beating wildly. {He must have much better control then I thought,} Kagome thought. "I'll do anything! Just please don't try to kill InuYasha tonight! Where is the honor in that?!" Sesshoumaru peered down at the human that had gotten him intrigued. He rose his hand, and held her chin, with his thumb, and pointing finger.  
  
"Anything?" Sesshoumaru asked, watching her closely, with lust filled eyes. Kagome gasped, realizing his meaning. She nodded her head, suddenly very tense and fearful.  
  
"Yes," she whispered. "You spare InuYasha's life, and you can have . . ." she didn't know how to finish her sentence. Sesshoumaru finished it for her.  
  
"I can have you," he whispered before, slowly wrapping his arms around her small frame, bringing her close to his body. She gasped, when he felt his all ready aroused member, pressing against her lower stomach. He growled slightly. "You do realized, I can mark you, with out realizing it. And I may hurt you," Kagome nodded, that when youkai 'mated', they mostly loose control over their youkai instincts. Sesshoumaru's unemotional mask slipped, as his face came over with lust.  
  
He kissed her fully on the lips. Kagome gasped her hands grabbing handful's of his haori, to keep from falling over. Even with a simple kiss, Sesshoumaru had weakened her knees. When Kagome gasped, Sesshoumaru opened his own, sliding his warm tongue into her mouth, exploring her mouth. His arms tightened around her waist, when her tongue timidly moved softly sliding against his own. Sesshoumaru moved his head to the right, ending the kiss, to trail kisses down her cheek, to her neck, as he slowly lowered her to the ground.  
  
Pulling off her shirt, he kissed the newfound flesh. Pleased when he found she wore no under garments, like most women did, to hide their breasts. Kagome mound as he began to suckle on her left breast, nipping softly. Kagome arched her back, digging her hands in his soft hair. InuYasha moved up to kiss her again, as her shacking fingers working on his armor, Sesshoumaru took it, when it came loose, throwing it carelessly on the ground next to them. As Kagome started to take off his haori, he slid down her pajama pants, which had white puppy dogs on the chasing a golden ball, with a red background. Sesshoumaru fought to chuckle. {Ironic,} he thought. Slipping off her foreign shoes, then finally freeing her legs from the pants. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, as he shrugged off his open haori.  
  
Kicking off his boots he leaned in to kiss her again, before whispering "Perfect. Your perfect," where the words came, from Sesshoumaru would never know, as he ran a clawed hand down her flat stomach, making her shiver. When she was lost in the kiss, Sesshoumaru pulled down her underwear that covered her most secret place. Sesshoumaru ground into the kiss, as a fresh wave of her heat swam up to his nose, as he took off her underwear. Kagome tensed slightly.  
  
Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her shoulders, as he held her to his chest. "Don't tense, your perfect," {there it is again!} Sesshoumaru thought to himself. Kagome gaining self confidence again, started to untie Sesshoumaru pants, pushing his past hips, knees, then finally letting him kick it off. Drawing her closer to him, yet again, fully enjoying the feeling off flesh on flesh.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered against his lips, as his hand slid down her silky thigh. He spread her thigh's laying between them.  
  
"This will hurt," he whispered in her ear, as he suddenly thrust his hips up into her waiting folds. Kagome cried out. A single tear fell down her cheek, as she tightly closed her eyes. Surprising himself, and Kagome, Sesshoumaru started whispering in her hear. "I'm sorry. It will pass soon, I promise," Kagome suddenly whimpered as hands slid down his back, slightly dragging her nails on is skin, earning a shiver from him. Suddenly Kagome gasped, as she bucked her hips up, moaning when he went deeper into her.  
  
Sesshoumaru groaned. As he kissed her forcefully as he started to pump into her hard. {He's loosing control,} Kagome though fearfully for a second, before becoming lost again. Closing his eyes, that where starting to leak red, he nuzzled his face, into his neck, pumping into her fast and harder by the minute.  
  
{Mine!} he thought over and over again.  
  
Kagome was so lost in pleasure that couldn't do anything but wither underneath him, and groan in ecstasy. "Sesshoumaru," he moaned.  
  
"Yes, that's it," Sesshoumaru said, his voice changed into a sharp growl. "Moan my name again!" he pumped into her rather forcefully, not caring if she hurt or not in his fog clogged mind.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" she screamed as she started to meet his thrusts.  
  
After about an half-hour, Kagome screamed as she came, Sesshoumaru growled loudly as he followed after her, digging his teeth into the place where her neck and shoulder met.  
  
After calming down, Sesshoumaru drew himself up, his eyes once again golden, he flopped to his back, and panting heavily, and feeling the best he had in a long time. Rolling his head to look at Kagome, standing up, and preparing to get dressed. Sesshoumaru stood up, placing a soft hand on her elbow.  
  
"Where are you going, Kagome?" he asked. Kagome shivered when he used her name, in the silky voice and tone of his.  
  
"I kept up my end of the deal," she said, placing on her underwear, she started to look around for her pants, but couldn't find them. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he handed them to her, where he had hid them from behind his back.  
  
"I'll do my part . . . But stay for a few hours," he said. Kagome looked at him, as she dressed, and started to take her shirt.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"For one, you're bleeding," Sesshoumaru said, drawing her close to him, starting to lick the blood from her neck.  
  
"It will heal soon," Kagome whispered, as she gripped his shoulders as she started to weaken again.  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru suddenly said in a business tone, as he placed on his pants. "I've marked you," he said, slightly not sure if he regretted it or not.  
  
"And?" Kagome asked, stepping back, placing on her shirt, shocked when it had all ready healed.  
  
"You are now my mate," Kagome was to shocked to do anything, all she could do was stare at the proud lord in front of her.  
  
"Excuse me?" she finally gasped out. Sesshoumaru didn't look too happy either, as he placed on his haori.  
  
"You are now my mate. Lady of the western lands," Sesshoumaru said sitting on the hill that they had just made love on.  
  
"Oh, gods! I'm going to die!" Kagome whispered, sitting next to him. Sesshoumaru glared at her.  
  
"I won't be that bad of a mate," he sounded offended at her response. Kagome looked at him, shocked.  
  
"Aren't you going to kill me?" Sesshoumaru stared at her, as she stared back.  
  
"Why would I go and kill my own mate?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Because I'm human!" Kagome all most yelled. Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at her, as he lay back, pulling Kagome down with him. She didn't struggle. She was still in shock, as he held her against his chest.  
  
"Not any more. When strong youkai, like I, mates a human, the human turns into a youkai too. That way they will have the life span of a youkai also, and can survive the world of youkai. But the human has a choice. I strongly recommend becoming a youkai,"  
  
"It doesn't matter now, does it! I'm all ready am one, as you told me," she said, realizing that she could sense things better, see things better, and even smell. She blushed slightly as she could smell the fading arousal's from both of them on the grass.  
  
"During your sleep, you can choose," Kagome went quiet, gripping on his haori.  
  
"Would you still like me, if I choose human?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru looked down at her.  
  
"I would 'like' you any way you choose. You're my mate," he said the last part more to him self, as it started to sink in. "I just recommend being a youkai," he said. Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead standing, and helping her up.  
  
"The western lands are in war," he said quietly. "I won't take you with me. You can stay with your friends,"  
  
"I'm pregnant aren't I?" Kagome asked staring at him. Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
"Yes. Another reason why I won't take you. I don't know if the castle will be attacked or not," Kagome stared at him in shock.  
  
"What about you?! You'll be staying at the castle, right?" Sesshoumaru smiled at her.  
  
"Is this worry, I hear?" he asked, sounding suddenly playfully.  
  
"Yes, it is worry!" Kagome said angrily at him. He smiled, as he drew her to him, and kissed her.  
  
"I'll be fine. Come on, I walk you to your camp," he said, placing on their shoe's, Sesshoumaru walked Kagome back to their camp with his arm around her waist.  
  
~~  
  
{Gods,} Kagome thought as she found her self by her self in Sesshoumaru's and her bedrooms. Sesshoumaru had told her to get some rest, and that he would be back the next day. He had to go get Rin, and Jaken he had left at his other castle. {That seems to far away,} she thought as she fed her child, as she watched from the castle window.  
  
"You know what?" she asked the baby, smiling at her son. "I don't regret it! I think I'll be happy here,"  
  
~~  
  
"Oh, master!" Jaken said, as he walked next to his lord Sesshoumaru. "I know the perfect name!"  
  
"What is that Jaken?" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Kanzaburo!" Jaken said happily.  
  
"Oh!" Rin laughed as she rode Ah-Un, behind them. "That's a pretty name!" she giggled. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly at Rin's attics, but it was so small no one saw it.  
  
"Kanzaburo," Sesshoumaru repeated softly to himself. "Well done, Jaken. You managed to do something right, for a change," Jaken laughed, and jumped a little.  
  
"I'm happy to please you my lord!"  
  
~~  
  
Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! 


	3. The War

Hello! I just wanted to respond to my nice reviewers, though some (one, literally speaking) weren't as good as I hoped. Sigh. Oh, take the good, and the bad, I guess.  
  
Haydno-  
  
I'm sorry, that you don't like the story I wrote. Though, I won't stop writing. I just wish that you just didn't have to call me a "bitch", and such. I respect that you don't like it, and I don't expect every one too. But fanfiction.net is a place where ALL people can write, good or not. So please, respect other authors, and me and don't write flames. It's quite rude, and put it bluntly, it's just plain stupid too. If you don't like then don't leave a review.  
  
Also in another note, if you are trying to "diss" me or whatever. I would just like you to know . . . I laughed. I laugh at all flames. So flame me again if you wish. But all I do is laugh.  
  
Scott-  
  
I really appreciate your idea. It is good, and would really put a twist in the story, if you know what I mean. But unfortunately, this story was a request from one of my friends that loves Sesshoumaru and Kagome stories. And I agreed to write if for her. It's just that I wished to pute it on FanFiction.net. (Though I am sorry, that my story wanted to make you kill something!)  
  
So, even though your idea is tempting, (and believe me! I'm all for InuYasha/Kagome fics and Kouga/Kagome fics.) I'm going to keep this a Sesshoumaru/Kagome story. Thank you for your idea, and review! It was greatly appreciated. =D  
  
Simplicity-  
  
Thanks for the review first of all! Yes, unfortunately when I'm typing I don't catch some typos, grammar mistakes, and such! I will try to fix those chapters as soon as possible. (I'm so horrible at rereading my work and such. Sigh.)  
  
Lol. Yes, I though the name was nice (and long) too. My friend came up with it. I was in a ruff spot trying to find the perfect name for their child. In fact, it was the reason why I didn't name him in the first chapter! Lol.  
  
My DeathWish-  
  
Thanks for the review. I hope to read some of your work, some time. I have a few idea's running through my head for this story, I hope you'll keeping reading! Thanks!  
  
Shea-  
  
Thanks! I get nervous when I'm typing lemon scenes, so I tried the best. And don't worry about InuYasha! He'll get somebody too! (Though that's a surprise! Lol)  
  
Inudemoness247-  
  
Thank you for both reviews! I'll try and update as soon as possible! I love to write, and I'm really getting into this story.  
  
Kalibaby-  
  
Thank you for the review. (who doesn't love Sesshoumaru? Lol) I'll tell more about Naraku and Kikyou later in the story! So just hang on a little more, and you'll find out. Until then, I hope you'll enjoy my work.  
  
Rabid-Inu-Girl-  
  
I got the flashback for the lemon done! I hope you like it! Please review again, and I hope you enjoy my other chapters!  
  
~~  
  
"My lady?" a servant walked into the dinning room, where Kagome sat, writing a letter, to her friends back at the village. Her son, who she was still waiting patiently for Sesshoumaru to name, lay on the table, waving his arms in the air playfully.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome asked, putting down her quill, looking at the servant.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru has returned to the castle. He wishes to see you in the courtyard," Kagome smiled at the servant, picking up her son, and followed the servant to the main entrance doors, where the servant opened the doors for her.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up toward the doors, and smiled slightly as Kagome stepped out of the castle, holding their son in her arms. He met her half way up the steps. "I trust that you fare well," Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"I do. And you?" Sesshoumaru smirked at her, as he placed a hand on her lower back, and walked her done the steps.  
  
"Never better. Though I do wish for you to meet some people," Kagome nodded. "Oh, and I thought of a name for the baby. Though to tell the truth, it was Jaken who thought of the name, though I agree, it is nice,"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Kanzaburo," Sesshoumaru looked down at his son. His son stared back at him with his stormy blue eyes that he got from his mother. Kagome smiled as she too looked at her son.  
  
"That will make a perfect name for him," Kagome looked back up at Sesshoumaru. "So who is it, that you wish for me to meet?" Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to her, and nodded.  
  
"Jaken, Rin, Akira, come here," Three people walked forward. Kagome all ready knew Jaken, and she had seen Rin before, though she never really got the chance to be properly introduced. The wolf youkai, Akira was someone new though.  
  
"You know, Jaken of course," Jaken bowed.  
  
"Lady Kagome," he said. Kagome smiled slightly at him.  
  
"Hello, Jaken,"  
  
"And this is Rin," Sesshoumaru gently waved his hand at Rin. Rin looked about 12 or 13. Kagome couldn't tell. Rin smiled at her.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Lady Kagome," Kagome smiled at her.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Rin," she smiled at her.  
  
"Rin will take care of Kanzaburo when neither of us can. She's good with little children, and I'm sure she won't disappoint us," Rin smiled at Sesshoumaru's slight praise.  
  
"And this is Akira, from Kouga's pack. Kouga and us and joined forces when the western lands where at war, and Kouga gave Akira too me, when he learned of our mating. Akira will be your personal bodyguard when I'm not here, to protect you my self. Oh, and Kouga sends his greatest wishes toward you, and our pup," Kagome smiled.  
  
"Lady Kagome," Akira said his voice deep and strong. "I was there when you shot the bird to save one of my brothers, when Kouga first took you against your own will. My loyalty to you, is great, and wish to serve you in the best of ways," he said with a deep bow.  
  
"Thank you, Akira. Your services will be greatly appreciated," Kagome said to him. Sesshoumaru smirked. {She has spend merely two days here, and is all ready a good Lady. The other lords will be jealous, when they learn of her,} Sesshoumaru thought to himself.  
  
Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Kagome's lower back, and led her back inside the Japanese palace. Rin, Jaken, and Akira not far behind.  
  
"I trust your trip was good?" Kagome asked as they sat down at the dinning room table. Sesshoumaru smiled, as servants quickly placed plates of food in front of Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Akira. Jaken was only a servant, no matter how high in rank he was, and went to go eat the kitchens.  
  
"I did run into some trouble, getting there. But it was no more then a weak youkai, wishing for trouble. It was easily slain," Sesshoumaru said waving his hand, like it was nothing.  
  
"Weak?" Akira laughed. He and Sesshoumaru had made friends during the war, and trusted each other greatly. So there where no complaints when Kouga handed him over to Sesshoumaru. "It was a dragon youkai. And it was huge might I add! It cracked my sword!" Akira patted his sword hilt to prove his point. "You are lucky to have a mate, who can talk easily about slaying a dragon youkai, for they are known for the great power," Kagome and Sesshoumaru smiled at Akira.  
  
Rin was the first to leave the table. "I think I'll turn in early. The journey was tuff," she bowed to the three grown-ups at the table, and left. Sesshoumaru watched her go, from the room. Kagome couldn't help but notice how Akira did too.  
  
"She's a sweet, lass," Akira said smiling softly. "How long have you had her?" he asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Several years now. Sense she was around 8. She was mute then,"  
  
"Mute? No one could get her shut up the whole way here!" Akira laughed. Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
The adults talked for a few more minutes. Kanzaburo, yawned sleepily, Kagome smiled as she picked up. "If you will excuse me, I think I'll go put Kanzaburo down for a nap now. Good day, Akira," Kagome said smiling at him.  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said gaining her attention. Kagome looked at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'll meet you in our chambers in a few minutes. I wish to speak to Akira for a few minutes though," Kagome nodded.  
  
"Of course, Sesshoumaru," and with that she left the room, leaving the two men by them selves.  
  
"What did you wish to talk about?" Akira asked, taking a sip from his goblet, and leaning back in his chair.  
  
"As lord of this castle, you know quiet frequently, I'll be leaving,"  
  
"To protect your lands. I know,"  
  
"And you'll be left behind to protect Kagome," Akira nodded. "What I want to make clear, is this fact. Your chambers are right next to ours, for Kagome's safety reasons. If I hear one single 'rumor' that you haven't touched my mate, I will have you killed. And Kouga will have no complaints, for we made that fact clear when you where handed over," Akira smiled at the lord.  
  
"I would never dream of touching your mate, Lord Sesshoumaru," Akira said. "I am looking for a mate my self, but I know my limitations," Sesshoumaru nodded, as he stood.  
  
"Good. Then you are dismissed. Have a servant show you where your rooms are," Akira nodded, as he stood and left the room. Sesshoumaru stared at his sake, for a minute, before finishing it off, and heading off to find Kagome.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome had just gotten little Kanzaburo to sleep, when Sesshoumaru walked quietly into the room. "Is he asleep?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly. Kagome nodded, as she sat down on the futon. Sesshoumaru sat down besides her, staring at the baby crib, hand crafted by a talented carpenter demon.  
  
Kagome picked up a hard cover book, picked up her scroll and quill and started writing again. "What are you writing?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome smiled slightly at him.  
  
"A letter to those back at Keade's hut. Sango asked me to write a letter once I got here. She is the closest friend I have," Kagome said. Quickly writing down the last sentence, then writing her name, she waited for the ink to dry, before folding the parchment in half.  
  
"How can I send this to them?" she asked.  
  
"I'll have a messenger ride to them. I'll tell him not to leave, till they write back," Kagome nodded.  
  
"Thank you," Sesshoumaru nodded, before stretching out of the futon.  
  
"Are you tired?" Kagome asked as she laid down at his side, softly placing a hand on his chest. Sesshoumaru placed a hand over hers.  
  
"Just a little bit,"  
  
"That dragon youkai tired you out didn't it?" Kagome asked, smiling at him, propping her head up on her free hand. Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
"You all ways manage to know what is going on around me. How do you do it?" he asked, placing an arm under his head, as he looked up at Kagome. Kagome smiled.  
  
"I don't know really. I guess it comes naturally," Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Every one else has found it hard enough," Kagome laid her head down on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.  
  
"I'm not ever one else, now am I?"  
  
Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I'll be leaving in about a week," Sesshoumaru said quietly.  
  
"For how long?" Kagome asked, closing her eyes.  
  
"5 days to 7 days. I have my lands to protect," Kagome nodded.  
  
"I know,"  
  
"Akira will be staying with you. His rooms are right next to ours. Kagome, if he tries to lay one finger on you, you must come find me right away. No servant is allowed to touch you, with out proper permission," Kagome nodded.  
  
"I promise," Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Good,"  
  
~~  
  
Kouga growled. "I should have seen it coming," he said. "That fur-ball could never be trusted. I was a fool for trusting him,"  
  
"Don't blame you self," Ginta said. "After all. Lord Hirro did sign a peace treaty. No one thought he would turn on us,"  
  
"Send a letter to Sesshoumaru. I'll right it once I get my hands on a parchment and ink," Kouga ordered a follow clansmen. "We need to tell him of the stupid cat's betrayal,"  
  
~~  
  
Sesshoumaru had just sent away Kagome's letter with his swiftest messenger, when Akira and Kagome walked out to courtyard.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"I wished for a walk. Also O thought Kanzaburo could use some fresh air. Do you care do join us?" Kagome asked. Hopping to send bonding time between her and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Unfortunately, I can't," Sesshoumaru placed a soft hand on his son's head. "I have some work to do in the castle," he kissed Kagome's forehead. Wondering at her disappointed look on her face. "Akira, take good care for her," Akira nodded as they walked by, Akira catching up to walk side by side with Kagome, for proper protection.  
  
~~  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"What is it Jaken?" Sesshoumaru put down the scroll he was reading.  
  
"A messenger from Lord Kouga is here to see you,"  
  
"Show him in," Sesshoumaru placed the scroll and placed it back on the shelf. "What news have you brought me?" Sesshoumaru asked as he heard the messenger walk into the room, with out turning around.  
  
"Lord Kouga first of all would like to tell you, he hopes that you, your mate, and your son are faring well," the wolf messenger said reading the scroll. "And he apologies bringing such bad news to you, on such a happy time. But Lord Hirotksu has gone against the peace treaty. Lord Kouga wishes to join forces once again, to kill the neko youkai. Lord Kouga awaits your answer anxiously," the wolf youkai stopped reading, looking up the lord before him, and rolling up the scroll.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. "Tell you lord Kouga, that I will send my reply soon. I need to consult my new mate about the idea," the wolf youkai nodded, walking from the room.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru? Why did you not think of an answer on your own? Like normal,"  
  
"Jaken. I have a mate now. I need to consult things with her, or our relationship goes down with the castle waste! Now go, Jaken. You bother me. When Kagome returns, tell her to let Kanzaburo lay down for a while, and meet me, by her self in my study," Jaken bowed and walked from the room, as Sesshoumaru fell, ungracefully in the chair nearest to him. {Dear Kami . . . What else are you going to do to make my life as difficult as possible?} 


	4. Falling in Love and Leaving

When Kagome returned, she did exactly what Sesshoumaru had asked, and met him in the office.  
  
"What is wrong Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, as she knelled in front of him as he sat in his chair. Kagome placed her hands on his knees as she peered up at him. Sesshoumaru placed his hands of top of hers.  
  
"You are aware of how the western lands where at war at the northern lands, with Kouga as our allies?" Kagome nodded. "Well, Kouga has just informed me, that the lord that we where fighting against, has risen again, and is forming another attack. He wants the western lands, and most likely our son," Kagome's draw suddenly when slack, as her grip on his knees tightened.  
  
"Why our son?" Kagome asked.  
  
"For the simple reasons because he's 'our' son and there for, the heir to the western lands. But that's another matter. What I called for you here, is because, I want your opinion. Should we go to war with Kouga?"  
  
"Why wouldn't we? Don't we need to defend your lands?"  
  
"Yes. But you see, Kouga's pack protects the border, as fight battles like this for us most of the time, as Kouga's grandfather stupidly made himself my father's slave. There for past down to me, when he did.  
  
"Unfortunately, Kouga's pack was diminished by Kagura. He's still in the process of rebuilding it. Also, if I have to join his forces . . . I will be fighting most of the battles," Kagome sucked in her breathe.  
  
"You expect me to choose?" Kagome said. "Weather to have my mate go to war, and possible never come back, 'or' nor to fight, and possible loose the western lands, you work so hard to protect, then possible have all of us 'die'?!" Kagome asked anger coming to her eyes as she stared up at him. Sesshoumaru stared down at her, with amusement in his eyes.  
  
"You don't want me to die?"  
  
"Why the hell would I want that?"  
  
"Hmm. Such language. Most women in your position would be jumping at the aspect of having their mates die. That way they where free. Don't you wish to go back to my younger brother?" Kagome stared at him.  
  
"I don't wish for you to die, for our son needs you as a father, and I need you as a mate. And I most definitely don't wish to go back to InuYasha, except to visit as a friend, and friend only," Sesshoumaru stood up and bringing her to her feet. Leaning in slightly brushing his lips across her softly, before kissing her fully on the lips.  
  
When he stepped back, he looked at her softly, before kissing her softly again. Again he leaned back, and yet again he looked at her softly. He gave a curt nod.  
  
"It's done then. When I go to join forces with Kouga, and when I fight, I'll be fight for you and Kanzaburo," Kissing her slightly hard on the mouth again, he left the room swiftly, leaving a highly confused Kagome behind.  
  
{Even InuYasha was easier to understand then him!} She thought feeling oddly cold sense he stopped kissing her, and walked from the room.  
  
~~  
  
"Do you have an answer yet?" Jaken asked, when Sesshoumaru walked out to the stables. Sesshoumaru looked at him.  
  
"Jaken. What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked looking down at the small toad.  
  
"I was merely checking up on the work force here. You do know how we got rid of the older men this year, and replaced them with the younger generation,"  
  
"I know Jaken. We did the very same thing with the whole palace. That way the servants would be top notch for Kagome," Sesshoumaru looked as a Horses head came from behind the stable door looking at him in return. "And to answer your question. Yes, I have. I'll be joining Kouga with a few of my own troops in about a week's time. I need you to go and compose a letter for me. Tell him to expect me and 8 of my troops in about a week. And any other useless information that Kouga asked for," Jaken bowed deeply.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru? Will Lady Kagome be join you?" Sesshoumaru glared down at Jaken.  
  
"No! Having her fight a battle, there's a possibility that she would die! I am not taking that risk for my mate!" Jaken cowardly bowed.  
  
"Yes, My lord. Of course, My lord! That was a stupid question of my self, My Lord!"  
  
"Go Jaken!"  
  
"Yes, My Lord!"  
  
~~  
  
Sango sighed as she sat out side in the warm sunshine, polishing her weapon, when a human on horseback came galloping up to her.  
  
"From Lady Kagome, Lady of the west!" he said to her. Sango smiled, as she took the letter. "I'm under strict orders not leave until you have a answer.  
  
"Then come in! Are you hungry? Keade is making a meal right now,"  
  
"Thank you. The meal would be excellent," the horsemen dismounted from his black horse walking behind her into the small hut.  
  
"What's that, Sango?" Miroku asked, looking at the folded paper, then looking up the tall man that followed Sango.  
  
"A letter from Kagome!" Sango said smiling brightly. Shippo jumped at the mention of Kagome, InuYasha sat down beside Miroku looking at the letter with saddened eyes. It certainly different with out Kagome.  
  
"Read it, Sango!" Shippo said smiling just as brightly, as he sat down beside man, who sat next to InuYasha. Keade past out bowels.  
  
"Keade. This man has traveled fast and hard. Is there any food for him?" Sango asked. Keade laughed, as she handed the man a bowl, with he took gratefully.  
  
"Of course! Enough for every one to have fourths!" Sango nodded sitting down, on the other side of Miroku, as Keade sat down next to her, forming a circle around the small fire, in the small hut, that was used for heat, and cooking.  
  
Sango began to read;  
  
Dear Everyone,  
  
Words could not express how much I miss you. Hopefully, Miroku isn't bothering you too much, Sango, with out any other woman in the group besides Keade.(the group chuckled.)  
  
Sesshoumaru is surprisingly kind. He treats me with respect, and I don't think that he would dare hurt the child.  
  
Jaken thought of an excellent name for him. Kanzaburo. It means powerful/strong. The name suits him.  
  
The castle is fantastic. I fear that I may get lost, there's so many rooms!(Again the group laughed slightly.) Each room is more and more beautiful. Sesshoumaru told me that there is at least one library on each floor! And they are huge! Walls covered with books and scrolls from top to bottom. I've never seen so many books.  
  
There is one room that I'm rather fond of. The parlor adjoined to our privet quarters. It also holds many books. A large fireplace, with comfy chairs, and pillows thrown around the room, surround it, where you could just curl up with a good book and get lost for hours.  
  
Also on the walls, they are covered with so many paints, there is a rare spot where you see the wall. The paintings, as Sesshoumaru explained, are their family. There are paintings of InuYasha and Sesshoumaru when they are younger. Sesshoumaru around 5, InuYasha was around one.  
  
Sesshoumaru has also assigned me, my own bodyguard. His name is Akira. He's very nice. In fact, he's from Kouga's pack. Sesshoumaru keeps a close eye on him, as he is not allowed to touch me when not necessary. Then again, Sesshoumaru was all ways possessive of his things and family.  
  
Rin is so adorable. Rin, is the little girl that Sesshoumaru adopted when she was eight. She's thirteen now. It's funny, as when Sesshoumaru first adopted her, she was mute. Now we can't get her to be quite. (Smiles past around the group)  
  
It's taken me so long to write this letter. As there's so much to say, and I can't seem to word things right. I wish I could be saying these things in person. But I can't. I wish you where all here. I miss all your faces. Even Kirara.  
  
You all must right to me! I miss the village! Tell me every thing that has happened! Good or bad! Send a letter, even when some one gets married! Then maybe, Sesshoumaru will let me travel down to see you.  
  
I must go now, please remember to write to me. As Sesshoumaru ordered the messenger to only come back with a letter, and I'm sure Sesshoumaru would like his messenger back eventually.  
  
Love,  
  
Kagome, your friend even when far apart.  
  
Sango finished up the letter, and little teary eyed. "Kanzaburo," InuYasha said quietly. "It does seem to be perfect for Sesshoumaru's son," Miroku nodded. InuYasha turned to the messenger. "Tell me, did you see Kagome your self?" the messenger rights.  
  
"What she rights is true. She really is happy, and like she said, Sesshoumaru treats her fair," the group nodded. Looking out a small window, it was sundown.  
  
"We'll all right letter's to her tomorrow," Keade said. "For now, I'm sure you are very tired after that long journey is such a little time. Let's get you to rest," she said to the messenger. The messenger nodded gratefully.  
  
~~  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into his privet rooms, and smirked, as Kagome hurriedly tied robe around her, so he didn't see any thing. He didn't say anything as he walked across the room, placing off his armor, and carefully placing it on its proper stand.  
  
"Kanzaburo," Sesshoumaru said finally. "Is he sleeping?"  
  
"Like an angel," Kagome said smiling at the thought of her son. Sesshoumaru nodded. He turned around to see Kagome make sure her robe was securely around her, and walk out to the balcony. Sadness was rolling off her in waves. Sesshoumaru frowned as he followed.  
  
"What is the matter?" Sesshoumaru asked, stopping a short foot away behind her. Kagome turned to face him, leaning against the railing.  
  
"The war," she said quietly. "Do you really need to go?" Sesshoumaru looked down at her, stepping closer, bringing her into his arms, holding her against him. Placing his cheek against the top of her head, breathing in her sent. Kagome timidly wrapped her arms around his waist, her heart beating rather quickly, as slight butterflies started to swarm in her stomach, then becoming more confident, her arms tightened around him, her face buried between his shoulder and neck.  
  
Placing his hand in her hair, he lightly pulled, so to bring back her head, so he could look her right in the face. He softly kissed her, holding her tightly to him.  
  
"I do. Not only for my lands, but for you and our child,"  
  
"When are you leaving?" Kagome whispered. Sesshoumaru sighed, closing his eyes. He was dreading this moment.  
  
"Kouga wrote back to me. He's asked that I come tomorrow, as he's not sure when the neko will attack," Kagome gasped.  
  
"But it's so soon!" she said, gripping the back on his silk haori like it was her life force. Sesshoumaru simply shrugged.  
  
"There's nothing to be done," Kagome nodded.  
  
"Is there anything, I could do for you?" she asked, wanting Sesshoumaru to be as comfortable as possible, on his last night here, before going off to battle. Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"No," Sesshoumaru said. "Come," he led her back into their bedroom. Sitting in the chair before the fire, he watched, as Kagome kneeled before him, taking off his boots. "What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked, as Kagome softly began to massage his feet.  
  
"Making sure your last night here is comfortable,"  
  
"You don't need to do this," Sesshoumaru said leaning back, though fully enjoying her gentle touches to his foot. Kagome smiled softly.  
  
"I know. But I want too. I wish to be a good mate, for my mate, who is going off to war," Kagome smiled up at him, he surprised himself by growling playfully at her, causing Kagome's smile to widen. Sesshoumaru slowly took his foot back, standing up, taking Kagome's hands, and helping her up. He kissed her softly. Suddenly an embarrassing thought came into Kagome's thought of how she could make him relaxed. {Come on, Kagome! Get your mind out of the gutter!} She thought. It didn't held when Sesshoumaru ran his clawed hand through her hair.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed her blush. "Why are you blushing?" he asked. Kagome's blush deepened. Sesshoumaru smirked when he smelt Kagome's slight arousal.  
  
"I was just thinking," Kagome whispered.  
  
"About what?" Sesshoumaru whispered, backing her up to the bed, when Kagome wasn't watching what they were doing. She was too busy in thought to realize that they where moving.  
  
"About things I could do for you," Kagome said trying to dance around the subject. Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow it.  
  
"That was?" if possible, Kagome's blush deepened. "Tell me," Sesshoumaru whispered. He smirked before adding, "My mate," Kagome closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe, she placed her hands on his face, opening her eyes, and kissing him slightly hard on the mouth, deeply. Sesshoumaru's widened slightly, not expecting that, but closed his eyes. Kagome's hands roamed over his chest, untying the ties to his haori as she did. Sesshoumaru growled when her hands found the skin on his chest, pushing off his haori. Sesshoumaru stepped back, before Kagome could kiss him again. He smirked at her playfully, nipping at her ear lope.  
  
"Tell me, what was on your mind," He whispered in her ear.  
  
"You'll laugh," she whispered back.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it," Sesshoumaru said grinning but, Kagome couldn't see it, as his face was resting against the side of her head.  
  
"I thought that...Sense that you where leaving tomorrow, I would," she stopped.  
  
"Would what?" Sesshoumaru asked, still hiding his face, as he seemed that he couldn't seem to hide his grin. Kagome drew in a quick breath.  
  
"That I would pleasure you tonight, so you would," Kagome couldn't finish. Sesshoumaru nipped at her ear lope, finally taking pity on her.  
  
"So I would have something to remember, when I leave?" he asked, looking back, smiling slightly at her red face. Kagome nodded slyly. He leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"You don't need to force your self, just because I'm leaving," Sesshoumaru said suddenly, looking down at her. Standing a good foot over her.  
  
"I'm not," she softly placed a hand on his chest. "I...Want this too," Sesshoumaru smirked, picking her up, and placing her on the bed. Laying between her legs, Kagome moaned, into Sesshoumaru's all ready deep kiss. Sesshoumaru could smell her arousal spike. It was driving him crazy, as he quickly untied her robe, pushing it off her shoulders, Kagome helped him take it off her, and flung it to the ground, in a dark corner.  
  
Sesshoumaru instantly bowed his head, sucking at her deep pink nipples. Kagome tangled her hands in his hair. "Sesshoumaru!" she moaned. Sesshoumaru rocked his hips against her, gasping slightly, when Kagome's hips bucked up to meet his. "Sesshou! Please!" Kagome moaned loudly, after long minutes, of Sesshoumaru non-stop teasing.  
  
Kagome pushed him to his back, smirking down at him, as she nipped at his own nipple, making his growl, taking off his pants. Flinging them also into a dark corner.  
  
Sesshoumaru was shocked when she took him fully into her mouth. "Ka- Kagome!" he stuttered, as her tongue slid against his throbbing member, as she sucked at him. "Kagome! Stop, I'm coming soon," he whispered, though he wished that she would continue with that sweet pleasure. But he didn't want to cum into her mouth.  
  
Sliding back up his body, Kagome kissed him, deeply, sliding her tongue into his awaiting mouth. Sesshoumaru's hands found her breasts. Cupping them in his hands, as his thumbs slid across her nipples. Kagome moaned softly against his mouth, making him groan.  
  
Sesshoumaru went to turn them back, so Kagome was on the bottom, but Kagome wouldn't allow it. "No, Sesshou," Kagome said smirking up to him. "This is all about you," she whispered in his ear, as she impaled her self on him. Sesshoumaru groaned heatedly, his hands shooting down to her waist, helping her move. Kagome leaned forward balancing her self on her elbow's, and forearms. Her hands digging into his thick silvery hair, as she kissed him again.  
  
"Kagome," he shuddered under her, as he thrust up to meet her hips. "Oh, gods Kagome!" he moaned louder still as she started to rock faster. He growled when she stopped. "What are you doing?" he asked, it meant to be agitated growl, but came out as a pleading and desperate cry. He swallowed, trying to get moister in his dry mouth and throat.  
  
Kagome chuckled, as she slowly slid off of him. "Sit up, Sesshou," Kagome said smiling at him, with a vixen look on her face. Sesshoumaru did as he was told, desperately wanting to sheath himself back into her wet, hot, folds.  
  
Taking his larger hands in her own, intertwining their fingers, as Kagome lifted their arms, up over their heads slightly, holding Sesshoumaru's arms to the wall behind him, where he leaned against. Scooting up, her hips hovering over his member, making him growl with frustration.  
  
Kissing him softly, making both their eyes softly flutter closed, Kagome quickly once again impaled her self on him, making him growl, as he bucked up to meet her thrusts. Sesshoumaru nuzzled his face between her neck in shoulder, listening to their pants, groans, moans, and whispered names.  
  
Kagome taking control like she did, turned him on to no end, though he vowed he would make up this night to her, the soonest he could.  
  
"KAGOME!" Sesshoumaru yelled, echoing around their bedroom chamber, as he released his seed into her awaiting womb. Kagome smiled, as she felt his chest pant heavily against hers, his hot breathe on her throat. She slowly drew her self off him, and climbing off him. She gasped when Sesshoumaru instantly wrapped her arms around, in a tight embrace, what people would call from the time when she was born, a 'hug'. Sesshoumaru kissed the side of her neck, softly.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered. Kagome laughed softly, wrapping her own arms around him.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"That...That was amazing," he whispered. Kagome smiled, feeling oddly proud over making the mighty taiyoukai of the west tremble underneath her. Drawing back slightly, Sesshoumaru kissed her. Kagome's heart beat quickened.  
  
"Your welcome," They leaned back into the bed, Sesshoumaru still holding her tightly to him.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered when he thought she was asleep. He laid a hand on her cheek. "I think I'm falling in love with you," he whispered, falling into a deep sleep, holding her to him tightly. Kagome opened her eyes, staring at him with shock.  
  
She didn't know what to think. Her stomach fluttered, and it felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. It's when she was about to explode, she realized something. She smiled slightly at his angelic sleeping face.  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you too," she whispered before nuzzling her face between his shoulder and neck.  
  
~~  
  
The next morning, Sesshoumaru woke early. He sat up, looking up at Kagome. Kagome blinked her eyes open, and smiled up at him softly, but sadly.  
  
"Sesshou," she whispered as she sat up. Sesshoumaru leaned in slightly, kissing her softly.  
  
"Come," Sesshoumaru stood, grabbing a clean pair of pants, and haori. "I wish to eat breakfast with you alone before I leave," 


	5. Kanzaburo!

Sesshoumaru sat across from Kagome, dismissing all the servants that normally stood by them, waiting hand and foot.  
  
"I will be back at the end of the month, for two days, to visit my family," Sesshoumaru said as Kagome kept on passing worried looks.  
  
"Only two days?" Kagome asked, her thought on what transpired the night before. Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Jaken will be coming with me also. Akira and Rin with keep you company," Kagome nodded again. They went into silence again, eating, Kagome stealing worried glances at him. "Kagome!" Sesshoumaru said sitting back in his chair, amused by her worry over him.  
  
"I'll be fine!" I've been in many wars before," Sesshoumaru placed a hand on hers, that rested on the table.  
  
~~  
  
Jaken and Sesshoumaru where standing in the courtyard. Kagome, Kanzaburo, Akira, and Rin stood with them.  
  
"You will take care of your self, now? And don't you dare run in battle, thinking that you invincible. Take care of your self! You can't fight with a cold," Kagome has all most exploded, when Sesshoumaru went to hold her. She whispered every thought she had during the breakfast. Sesshoumaru chuckled slightly. He kissed her on the cheek. "Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru looked at her blushing face. Standing on her tip toes, to whisper something in his ear. "I heard you last night," Sesshoumaru tensed, as his heart skipped a few beats. "And I think I'm falling for you too," Sesshoumaru stared at her, thousands of emotions playing across his face. Pulling her into a tight embrace, kissing her. Stepping back, he kissed Rin on the forehead, and on Kanzaburo. Saying a few words to Akira, Sesshoumaru came back to Kagome.  
  
"I will be back, my love," he whispered to her, kissing her on the lips softly. He formed the cloud under his feet, as Jaken hopped onto the cloud. They took off toward the sky, their troops following. Kagome watched her go, holding her son in her arms, watching till they only became a small dust speck in the sky.  
  
"Come, Kagome," Akira said. "Let's not stand out here all day," Kagome nodded.  
  
"I feel like taking a bath. Rin, could you take care of Kanzaburo?" Rin smiled.  
  
"Yep!" Kagome smiled, though sadness was in her smile. She didn't want to be left here. She knew how to fight. She learned when she traveled with InuYasha and the others. But she knew that Sesshoumaru would never have allowed it.  
  
Kagome handed Kanzaburo to Rin, walking beside her and Akira as they walked into the castle. And by orders, Akira walked her all the way to the bathing chamber in their personal chambers, waiting for her in the hall way, humming to him self, while looking at a painting of the very castle that they where in.  
  
~~  
  
It was sundown when Sesshoumaru landed at the campsite; Kouga came running up to them. "Sesshoumaru!" Kouga said shaking his hand. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm faring well," Sesshoumaru said. "As you can see, I brought my troops along with me," true to his word hundreds upon thousands marched into the campsite. Kouga looked at them and whistled.  
  
"Damn," Kouga shook his head. "Come," he said. "Let's go into the meeting tent. We'll talk there," Sesshoumaru followed.  
  
"Jaken. Wait out here," Jaken stood outside the door, glaring at the wolf demons that stared at him.  
  
"What is that thing?" Ginta asked his brother. His brother shrugged.  
  
"It looks like a toad," he said.  
  
"I think it is one! I wonder if it's slimy," a third said. Ginta grinned.  
  
"I dare ya to go touch it!" Ginta laughed as the third man shook his head vigorously.  
  
"No way! Kami knows, where it's been!" the others laughed as Jaken bristled.  
  
"Damn heathens," Jaken mumbled under his breath.  
  
~~  
  
"As you can see," Kouga said as he led Sesshoumaru to a center table that had a large map of all four lands covering it. He pointed to wooden figures of solders with two flags hanging from there out stretched arms. One with Kouga's clan simple, then the other with the troops flags. "That my men are scattered around protecting the boarders the best they could," Sesshoumaru nodded. He looked at wooden figures of the four castles. His own was standing proud. {Kagome,} he thought strayed but quickly turned back to Kouga.  
  
A small boy walked up. "Thank you son," Kouga said, as his son handed him a box. Sesshoumaru looked down at the healthy boy of 10. He and Ayami had mated a few years before Naraku was completely finished off.  
  
Opening the box, placing it on the table, Kouga got out the correct number of Sesshoumaru's troops. The same wooden figures, with flags coming down from there arms. One flag that belonged the troops, then the other flag that was the western lands flag. He placed them all at the same place along with one of Kouga's figures on the map. The figure stood on the map, at the very place where they stood, on the ground.  
  
"I'll have Ginta, go over your solders and split them up, and join my troops at their stations," Sesshoumaru nodded, as he looked over the map.  
  
"Seems to me that you have been thinking about this for a long time, Kouga" Kouga smiled softly, as he looked over the map.  
  
"I have. All night in fact. With all the trouble of building up my clan again. So much has piled up on me," Sesshoumaru all most pitied the younger youkai. He remembered what it was like, trying to take on so much when his father died, leaving him the lands.  
  
"I'll have some of my spies ready them selves," Sesshoumaru said, taking out the proper amount of spy figures from the box, placing them too, on the map, where they belonged. "I'll send them in that damned neko territory, and have them try to discover what he's up too," Kouga nodded.  
  
"That's all for today. Let's just get some dinner, and rest. We'll worry about the rest in the morning," Kouga said. Sesshoumaru nodded. Kouga and Sesshoumaru walked outside. The solders where lighting torches that hung from the tents, and bonfires. The sky over head was an eerie blue, with stars covering it like tiny droplets of dew. As the wind blue the trees around them rustled in gentle music. Men who had flutes started to play and other instruments as well, while some sang. The men started to tell tales, share meals, and laugh together.  
  
Sesshoumaru's men found their tents and made them self at home, with the wolf clan, joining their singing and music. The other difference between Sesshoumaru's men, and Kouga's was the fact that Sesshoumaru's army had neat uniforms, and weapons, and where all sorts of youkai. Neko, inu... Every thing. While as Kouga's where all wolf, all had strong weapons, yet not fancy like Sesshoumaru's, and no uniforms.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as Jaken walked up to them.  
  
"I don't like these wolfs...There not trained properly," Jaken scowled at Kouga, who just smirked at him, with knowing laughter held in his bright blue eyes. Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken.  
  
"Who would you suggest, if not them, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked. Jaken frowned and wracked his brain for something better. But he couldn't come up with one. Sesshoumaru unmercifully kicked him to the ground, before walking off.  
  
"Tough luck," Kouga clucked his tongue once at Jaken, before leaving him behind also, following Sesshoumaru.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome woke by her self in her and Sesshoumaru's large bed. The sun shone bright in her eyes, refusing to let her go back to sleep. Getting up, she walked up to Kanzaburo's crib, still slightly drowsy. Kanzaburo wasn't there! Instantly she was awake, searching frantically through the blankets for her missing child. She cried out desperately. "AKIRA!" she screamed, fear clasped at her heart, as sobs caught in her throat. "Akira!" she whispered as she buried her head in her hands, as shock ran through her body so much that she couldn't even shout any more.  
  
Seconds later, Akira knocked down the door. His sword drawn. A single crack ran down its tip, to its middle, like he said there was. He hadn't gotten the chance to fix it yet, but if time called for it, it would still be useful in battle.  
  
He sheathed it instantly once he saw Kagome was the only on in the room. He ran to her side. "Kagome! What is the matter?!" Kagome turned to him, and clung to him, sobbing on his shoulder. Akira did the best to comfort her, though he didn't know what was wrong.  
  
"Kanzaburo!" she finally whispered. "He's missing!" Kagome clung to him. "Where is he?" she cried like he knew the answer. Akira jumped up, and ran to the crib. True to her word, Kanzaburo was missing.  
  
"Kami," Akira whispered.  
  
Rin ran into the room, tears coming down her own cheeks. "Mother!" Rin cried as she ran to Kagome. Rin had started calling Kagome mother out of the blue, but Kagome didn't complain. In fact she thought it sweet. "Akira," Rin said looking up at Akira. "About ten of the solders guarding the castle, have been slain. Unmercifully too! Arms and legs are everywhere! Also, about twenty of the servants have been killed too. The one's that where working the night shift," Akira nodded, as Kagome bowed her head. Sesshoumaru would have been ashamed of her. They had been attacked during the night, but the worse part was that the royal family, along with Akira, didn't even know until now! Sesshoumaru definitely would have been ashamed of her.  
  
~~  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken ran right into the meeting tent, even though against orders. Kouga and Sesshoumaru stared at him. Though Sesshoumaru's stare was more like a glare. "Urgent letter from Lady Kagome, herself!" Sesshoumaru was instantly up from his chair.  
  
"Give me the letter Jaken," Sesshoumaru held out his hand. Jaken handed him the note, Sesshoumaru and Kouga wrinkled their nose as they instantly smelled the strong sent of salt, from the letter.  
  
Sesshoumaru,  
  
I've woken up to find Kanzaburo missing. I'm at a standstill, and don't know what to do. I've also found out that about ten solders have been killed, along with twenty servants working the night shift. Their deaths weren't clean either. The whole castle smells of blood and death. Please send back a response, telling me what to do.  
  
Kagome.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kouga asked walking up to him. "Is every thing all right?"  
  
"No," Sesshoumaru scrunched up the letter angrily. "Damn neko has my son!" with that he walked from the tent. Though he was thankful that Kagome wrote the letter so it sounded like she didn't care what happened. It made the enemy, if the letter was found by them, think that what they did was in vain, and that they didn't care. All Kagome wanted was some orders, so she could take proper care of the castle next time. Kouga and Jaken ran after him. "Jaken say here. I'm going to Rin, Akira, and Kagome,"  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kouga said. Sesshoumaru looked at him. "They are all welcomed here, and I promise that not one of them will even hear the cries of the war," Sesshoumaru nodded, thankful.  
  
"I shall ponder it. I'll be back by tomorrow, at the very most,"  
  
~~  
  
It was noon by the time Sesshoumaru got to his main palace. Kagome immodestly ran from the castle steps, rushing forward to him, still in her silk nightgown. Sesshoumaru met her half way. "I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome whispered sobs wracking her body. "I'm so sorry!" Sesshoumaru held her tightly.  
  
"It's not your fault," Sesshoumaru whispered. His eyes caught to her some pink powder on her shoulder, barely visible, yet still there. Taking a closer look, he noticed the pink powder was in also on her neck, the front of her nightgown, and her hair. He dismissed it though.  
  
Akira came up behind them. "Lord Sesshoumaru," he was still, Sesshoumaru knew he expected punishment from failing to protect Kagome and the baby. Sesshoumaru wasn't though. As they baby was in Kagome's room, and even she didn't sense the person. Sesshoumaru looked at Akira. Sesshoumaru squinted his eyes. There it was again. The pink substance was on Akira was well. {What the hell is going on?} Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
Akira put his hand on his neck, where Sesshoumaru was staring, bringing it away, he frowned at the pink dust on his fingers, then his mind clicked. "Sleeping powder!" he said aloud. Kagome sniffed as she too noticed the pink powder on her neck, it shimmered in her hands. Shaking it from her hair. The shimmering pink substance fell to the ground, as an unfortunate bug stopped in it tracks, not moving. Kagome stared up at Sesshoumaru, her blue stormy eyes waiting for Sesshoumaru to give her orders on what to do.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't blame her though. She was still young, and she was used to running around Japan collecting jewel shards, then now, being made into a mate and a mother, 'and' a lady on top of all things. The only two things that she really recognized what to do, was being a good mate to him, then he left for war, leaving her the only thing left. Which was to be a mother too, Kanzaburo. But now he was kidnapped, leaving her nothing. All eyes where on Sesshoumaru. All waiting for orders by this time, and Sesshoumaru was brought out of his pondering.  
  
"Akira. Collect Rin. You three are coming with me. You there! Bag their things! Hurry!" he turned his attention to Kagome. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome shook her head no.  
  
"I'm fine," she looked down at her self, blushing bright red, wrapping her arms around her, as she finally noticed her clothes. Akira and Rin came back, Akira walked up to her, taking off his fur cloak. "Here, My Lady," Akira said, keeping his gaze to the ground. Sesshoumaru helped Kagome with the heavy mans cloak, tying the clasp around her neck.  
  
"Thank you, Akira," Kagome whispered, her throat suddenly going dry. She leaned into Sesshoumaru closing her eyes. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kanzaburo," she whispered mournfully to Sesshoumaru, her hand clasped the cloak in front of her heart. "He's as good as dead no isn't he?" she asked. "That's why you came home, isn't it?" tears ran down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything though his eyes said it all. He wouldn't lie to her, but he wouldn't just come out and say it. {Maybe I do just not believe it my self,} Sesshoumaru though as Kagome laid her head on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru looked down at her crying form. {I can't take her with me. It will only worsen her moods with all the killings and war talk. I will take her back to the village. Akira knows how to make a small home for them in the matter of days. I'm sure Keade won't mind three more people for just a few days,}  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said once they where on their way. He had informed Akira on his plans. "I'm returning you to the village, with InuYasha. I wish I could take you with me, but it will only make you even more upset," Kagome nodded numbly. For all she knew, her first born child, could be dead, or dying. Dying slowly, painfully, and by it's self. Then it's own body being torn apart my wild animals. She shivered as fresh tears came to her eyes. "Stop thinking those kind of thoughts," Sesshoumaru instantly knew what she was thinking, by the way she was acting. Kagome turned to him.  
  
"I can't help it," she whispered. "I must look really pitiful right now,"  
  
"No. Every mother has a right to grieve,"  
  
"So does every father, but I don't see you upset," Sesshoumaru growled slightly at her words.  
  
"Of course I'm upset! He is my first born child as well! I will grieve for him, when I can!" he snapped at her. Kagome bowed her head in shame. {Oh Kami! What the hell was I thinking when I said that?! Of course he's upset!} Kagome thought. Sesshoumaru let go of his anger, and held her even closer.  
  
"Kagome," he said, as Kagome laid her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her forehead. "If Kanzaburo does not . . . make it," Sesshoumaru said stiffly. Kagome also stiffened. "I would like to try again," Kagome looked up at him. "For a child," he looked at her. "And many more after that," Kagome smiled softly, though sadness was still there in her eyes, making her smile look fake.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru," Kagome laid her head on his chest. "I would love that. I just hope that Kanzaburo does make it. It would seem different with out him," Kagome whispered. Tilting her head back, Sesshoumaru kissed her softly.  
  
~~  
  
Akira and Rin where on Ah-Un. "Do you think Kanzaburo is alive?" Rin asked. Akira shrugged.  
  
"It will be an horrible shame if he doesn't," Akira said. {Why am I happy that it wasn't Rin? It's not like she could be my mate for Kami's sake! *Yes, but she'll be turning into an adult soon! In two years, when she's 15* For Kami's sake! Stop this!} Akira inwardly battled with himself. To make things worse, Rin scooted closer to him, laying her smaller hand on his. Akira looked at her hand.  
  
"Why are you here?" {God, I have to get rid of this stupid crush of mine!} Rin thought. {This isn't even the right time to get into a messy romance! The baby I consider a little brother is missing, and could possibly die! Besides! He's probably got a mate, and children back where he's from!} Rin thought. Akira looked at her.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Why are you here as a body guard? Don't you have a mate back with Kouga's pack?" Rin asked, acting like she was casual, just trying to get a conversation out of him. Akira chuckled, though his heart skipped a beat, from two things. 1, was the fact that he was lonely for a mate, and wished he had children of his own, and 2, was that fact that a possible mate, just asked him that.  
  
"No. I don't have a mate. And no children. I came a bodyguard, because Kouga 'gave' me, to Sesshoumaru to protect Kagome, you, and little Kanzaburo. Hay, you still have some sleeping powder in your cheek," Akira started to gently stroke her cheek, with his hand. {That's a lie. *you just wanted to touch her!* Kami, not this again!} Rin smiled softly up at him.  
  
"Thank you," she said smiling softly at him. Akira blushed slightly.  
  
"No problem," he gently took away his hand, letting it drop softly in his lap. He had gotten his fur robe back, after Kagome went to go change, before leaving. Rin shivered slightly. Akira used the advantage to the best. "Are you cold?" he asked. Rin smiled slightly at him, laughing softly.  
  
"Just a little bit," she said truthfully. Akira grinning, opening up his cloak that was wrapped around him.  
  
"Come sit on my lap. I'll share my cloak with you," Akira said. Rin blushed.  
  
"Are you joking?" she asked trying to laugh it off, hoping to Kami that it was a joke. He laughed.  
  
"No! Hurry lass! Before I freeze!" Rin's blush worsened. Akira rolled his eyes, laughing as Rin squeaked with shock, as Akira simply picked her up, and placed her on his lap, grinning inside, as Rin instantly melted against him, in his lap, as he wrapped the cloak around them both. Rin gingerly laid her head on Akira's chest, as blushing all the more, as Akira rested his chin, on her head, wrapping his own arms around her, pressing her closer to him.  
  
~~  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked slightly, though sadness still hung to his heart. It would take a long time till it went away, if ever. He had heard their conversation, as did Kagome. They both watched in half amusement at the pair.  
  
"Isn't she a little young?" Kagome asked, her mind slightly off the other horrible thoughts. Sesshoumaru shrugged.  
  
"She'll be a young adult soon. 15 is an ideal age to get married, or in our case, mated," Sesshoumaru said. "Though it is an interesting pair, as it was Kouga's pack of wolfs that killed her when she was eight," Kagome nodded, knowing that he had used his sword on her, bringing her back to life.  
  
~~  
  
Okay! Long chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love them all! Please keep them coming! 


	6. Rebel Sakura

As Sesshoumaru suspected, Keade had no problem with 3 extra people for a couple of days. Leaving Kagome for a second time was harder then the last. "I'll find him," Sesshoumaru said to her before kissing her, then leaving.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kagome," Sango said as Kagome explained why she was back. Kagome smiled softly.  
  
"It's okay," she said as she bent over picking up a small log. Sango and her where walking around the forest looking for firewood. "Sesshoumaru asked me today, if Kanzaburo doesn't make it, if we could try again," Kagome said. Sango looked at her with shock.  
  
"What did you say to him?"  
  
"I said yes. Why wouldn't I? We are mates." Sango shrugged.  
  
"So are you . . . In love with him?" Sango asked. Kagome grinned, though sadness was still there.  
  
"Yes, I am. And he told me he returned the feelings,"  
  
"He didn't look like he did when he left yesterday," Kagome smiled softly.  
  
"He's not big on open display's of emotion. He is a lord after all," Sango nodded, understandingly.  
  
"We have enough wood for now. Let's get back before it's dark,"  
  
~~  
  
Shippo, InuYasha, Akira, and Miroku had managed to get the main frame for the house all in one day done. To help Keade out, Kagome and Akira agreed to take in Shippo as well.  
  
The house was going to be amazing, as Kagome looked at the frame. The first floor had only three rooms. The first room would walk into was more of like a hallway, with only two doors, and a ha stair case going up and down. The door to the right was a dinning room/parlor, and the other room, to the left was to be the kitchen. Down the stairs was a cellar to store things, and to keep things cool. Up the stares, like the first floor, only had three rooms. One hallway, with two bedrooms. The room to the right would be Rin's, and then the one to the left would be Akira's. The next floor was the same pattern. One hallway, and two bedrooms. The one to the left would be Kagome's, then the one to the right would be Shippo's. The last floor was one large room, which was a second parlor. Mainly for Rin and Shippo to continue their studies. Out in the back there was an outhouse, then about a quarter mile after that, there was a hot spring.  
  
"I don't know how to repay you, for all your hard work," Kagome said to them all when they returned. The men all looked tired and sweaty, but yet they all smiled at her.  
  
"Come now, Kagome!" Miroku said, as he sat down next to his wife, Sango. "You've been through enough all ready. The least we could do is this,"  
  
"Thank you so much," Kagome said.  
  
"It should be done by the end of this week, if Kami's willing to give us good weather," Akira said sitting down next to Kagome.  
  
"Lets all pray on that. With winter coming up, we can't let you freeze," InuYasha ruffled Kagome's hair. Kagome smiled softly, but a fresh wave of fear for her son came upon her. {Will Kanzaburo freeze to death? Oh please Sesshoumaru! Find him before it's too late!} She begged to her self. Looking around panache took over her.  
  
"Where's Rin?!" Every one jumped at her panicky voice.  
  
"It's okay, Kagome. She's out at the hot springs," Akira said. Kagome nodded though still spooked.  
  
"Could you please go collect her? It's dark and I don't want her walking home by her self," Akira stood and nodded.  
  
"I'll be back a few minutes," and with that he left.  
  
~~  
  
"Rin?" Akira called out when he reached near the hot springs.  
  
"Akira? Is that you?" Rin called out. Akira smiled as he slowed his pace, his fur cloak centimeters from the ground, not even showing an inch of his body when he walked, except his feet and head. The nights where getting colder, meaning he would be wearing it a lot more.  
  
"Your mother wants you home now. It's dark and she wants me to walk you home," Akira called out. He was right at the tree line, and could see flashes of her skin as she swam around. He closed his eyes respectfully.  
  
"Okay," Rin said. "Just let me dress," climbing out of the water she dressed quickly so not to keep him waiting for long. "You can open you eyes now," she giggled as she came upon a slightly blushing Akira, with his tightly closed. Akira opened them smiling.  
  
"Hello," he said cheerfully, smiling at her with his boyish grin, that made girls swoon.  
  
"Hi," Rin smiled back at him. All of a sudden Akira sobered.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Akira stepped up close to her. Rin blushed terribly. {Had he found out my secret?} she thought.  
  
"What about?" she asked trying to remain calm.  
  
"Us?" he said simply taking another step. "I know you like me, in that certain area. I found out today while Shippo and Miroku talked. They forget that me and InuYasha have great hearing," Rin's blush deepened. {I should have known better! Shippo would have told Miroku! I should have seen it coming! Miroku and Shippo where close when I got here! Miroku looks at Shippo as a son!} Rin thought. "Rin . . ." Akira got her attention back. "You are so much younger then me,"  
  
"In two years I'll be of age," Akira laughed sadly.  
  
"Can you really wait two years? And can you really give up everything of your human ways, so you can be forever mated to a youkai? Shunned from human population?" Akira asked. "Even at age you are still young. Every one still considers Kagome still young!" Rin smiled.  
  
"You forget that I was brought up by youkai, so I hardly have any human ways. Also, Kagome is young in 'youkai' years! It is perfectly normal for me to be married at 15!" Akira smirked at her, before bringing her close to him in a tight embrace.  
  
"Are you willing to wait for me?" he whispered in her ear. Rin smiled as she wrapped her own arms around him in return.  
  
"More then willing," Rin whispered. Akira laughed softly as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Are you willing to let me mark you as you as a mate now?" Akira asked. Rin's whole face lit up as she smiled at him.  
  
"Yes," she smiled up at him. Akira grinned, his fangs sparkling in the moonlight. Bowing his head, he sank his fans where her neck and shoulder met. Lapping up the blood, he kissed her neck softly.  
  
"It's not forever yet. But you will turn into a youkai tonight. If you ever want out of the relationship in the next two years, and the mark will disappear, and you will have the choice weather or not if you want to stay a youkai," Rin smiled up at her fiancee, so to speak, as he smiled back. He softly leaned in and kissed her softly. Before it got too deep, he pulled softly away, taking an edge of his cloak, he draped it over her, bringing her close to him, walking back to the village.  
  
~~  
  
When Akira and Rin entered the hut like that, every one gave them amused looks, but didn't comment on it. Kagome could have sworn InuYasha had winked at Akira. Akira blushed slightly at all their looks, but Rin just marched proudly in, being followed by an amused Akira. {There's one girl, who knows what she wants in this world,} Kagome thought amused as she watched her adoptive daughter. Rin sat next to her and instantly, Kagome could smell, Akira's sent all over her. Kagome smiled, and leaned into Rin's ear and whispered, "Congratulations. Just watch out for your father. He is protective," Rin smiled up at her. Kagome winked at her, before walking over to her futon, to set into sleep for the night.  
  
~~  
  
"The enemy's troops, the enemy's troops are based south-east of troop 29, and another troop based of the west side of troop 29, making it trapped against the side of these mountains here," Sesshoumaru said the week after his son's kidnapping. They had gotten no leads of who kidnapped him. Sesshoumaru had grown colder as the time progressed, refused to eat much, only enough to keep alive, and hardly ever slept. Kouga was starting to worry for his health. "If we could get troop 29 to go through the mountain pass then they would be in an great place to attack Lord Hirotksu from the inside,"  
  
"It's also a suicide mission1" Kouga argued slightly. "That mountain pass is heavily guarded by Lord Hirotksu, so exactly that wouldn't happen!"  
  
"Then . . ." Sesshoumaru was interrupted by Ayami running disparately into the tent.  
  
"Ayami?" Kouga asked in wonder. "What are you doing here? You're not due back tomorrow with troop 11,"  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Ayami gasped brushing off Kouga as he tried to usher her out of the tent. "We've gotten a hint to where your son is!" instantly Kouga and Sesshoumaru stilled. Suddenly Sesshoumaru was in front of her.  
  
"Where?" he demanded, his golden eyes pouring into hers.  
  
"Come! Follow me!" Kouga and Sesshoumaru rushed from the tent.  
  
They ran for ten minutes at full speed, with demonic speed. Sesshoumaru had lost count of the miles as they flew across fields, creeks, and woods. Finally they came to a halt, the feet having to dig into the ground, to help them stop.  
  
The distinct sound of a baby crying could be heard just beyond the tree line. "Kanzaburo!" Sesshoumaru whispered, his eyes leaked red, as his nose filled with blood. His sons blood, that smelled like his, and his father, and his father after him. Drawing his sword Tokijen (sp?) he readied him self for a fight, as did Kouga and Ayami.  
  
All at the same time, the barged into the small clearing. A single tree stump was in the middle of it, where Kanzaburo lay, limp, his cries growing softly dimmer as he lost blood. "Kanzaburo!" Sesshoumaru yelled about to run to his son, Kouga stopped him.  
  
"It could be a trap!" Ayami said.  
  
"I don't care! That's my son out there!" Sesshoumaru yelled at them, as they struggled to hold them back.  
  
"What is this?" a purring voice sounded. A female walked up behind the tree stump. "Is the lord showing emotion? Who would have thought that the mighty lord Sesshoumaru would care of any one else, but himself,"  
  
"Who are you?" Kouga asked her. The girl softly giggled, her voice sickening sweet and smooth.  
  
"Do you not recognize me?" Ayami growled.  
  
"Sakura," The woman called Sakura lifted her head. Kouga and Sesshoumaru looked at Ayami from the corner of their eyes. "The leader of the rebels that's been causing trouble all over the 4 lands," Ayami said softly. Kouga and Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Give me back my son," Sesshoumaru growled at her. Sakura tilted her head to the side looking at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You know. I wouldn't have thought that stupid miko would be your type. But then again . . . You never meant to take her on as a mate, did you? You got too lost in the throws of passion with the little whore too remember not too mark her. Do you enjoy taking the little whore to your bed every night? Is that the reason why you keep her?" by this time, all three of the youkai growled, they moved to attack her. But in a blink of an eye, Sakura's claws where at the throat of Kanzaburo.  
  
"Move and I'll rip out his small throat," Sakura growled. Sesshoumaru, Ayami, and Kouga stopped in their tracks. Sakura smirked as she brought out a peace of parchment from her obi, placing it on the trunk. "No let's see," Sakura tilted her head again as she once again smirked at Sesshoumaru. "What ever shall I do? I need to write, but I have no ink! What's shall I do?" she teased. "Oh! I know," holding out a delicate finger, pressing it hard on Kanzaburo's wound from a dagger, which went from his upper chest, to his lower stomach. Kanzaburo screamed, making Sesshoumaru's chest clench as he stood helplessly. If he moved he knew Kanzaburo would die. At least this way, he might have chance.  
  
When the tip of her finger was covered with the blood, she began to right of the piece of parchment. She giggled when she ran out of blood, and had to press her finger to the babies wound again. She did it five more times, when she finally looked up at her the taiyoukai and servants smirking.  
  
"Have a good night, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said sickeningly sweet before disappearing from sight. The three rushed to Kanzaburo's side. Sesshoumaru growled as he looked at the parchment.  
  
LEAVE MY LANDS NOW OR SUFFER  
  
The note shone with the supposed 'ink' ran through the service, soaking the note further till the words blended, making it look even more horrible. Sesshoumaru carefully picked up his son.  
  
"We need the doctors," Sesshoumaru said stiffly as they ran back. Sesshoumaru staring at his sons face, as he scrunched up from pain. Any other baby would have died by then. He certainly did fit his name.  
  
~~  
  
The next morning, Sesshoumaru walked into the hospital tent, inwardly glowing with happiness as he saw his son all ready healed from his own youkai healing powers, with the magic from the healers. "Kanzaburo," Sesshoumaru said softly picking up his son, holding him to his chest. Kouga came up behind him, smiling at the baby.  
  
"You are leaving today I presume, to return young lord Kanzaburo to Lady Kagome?" he said kindly. His own son stood by his side, Kouga's hand on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"I'm leaving right now," Sesshoumaru said walking from the tent.  
  
"Hay, Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru turned to look at Kouga grinning at him.  
  
"I better not see you till sundown Monday,"  
  
"That's three days,"  
  
"Hay, you're smarter then I thought!" Kouga laughed when Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"I should be here," Sesshoumaru said. Kouga smiled softly at him.  
  
"No. You should be with your mate. She's been through a lot. She needs you," Sesshoumaru nodded forming the cloud under his feet, then flying off.  
  
~~  
  
"Father!" Rin yelled running up to him. "You found him!" Sesshoumaru smiled softly at her. Letting her hug him tightly. He sniffed at her.  
  
"Rin?" he asked suddenly. "Why do I smell Akira . . ." his looked turned to a glare, as he softly lifted away her hair from her neck. His eyes narrowed as he saw the mark on her neck. "Rin," Sesshoumaru said in a scolding tone. "We will talk about this later," Rin nodded rolling her eyes, which made Sesshoumaru's glare deepen. "Where is your mother?"  
  
"She's at the river near here," Rin said smiling up at her. "She's washing clothes," Sesshoumaru nodded walking past Rin, ignoring all the villagers' stares.  
  
~~  
  
When he reached the riverbank, he smirked as he saw Kagome's form bent over the river edge, scrubbing away at pieces of clothing. She was so lost in what she was doing she didn't even sense Sesshoumaru staring at her.  
  
Kanzaburo gave a cry of delight when a bird soared close to Sesshoumaru's head, kicking his legs in his delight, at the same time waving his arms.  
  
Kagome looked up, in question when she heard the baby's cry that sounded so much like her own. She gasped when she saw Sesshoumaru standing there, with their son. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered standing up not caring that one of Rin's outfits was dragging of the dirt, meaning it would have to be washed yet again. "Is that . . . Kanzaburo?" she dared to whisper. Sesshoumaru smirked as he nodded. Kagome screamed, covering her mouth, as tears formed in her eyes, she dropped the clothes, and ran to them, all most unable to stop her self when she reached them. Swooping up Kanzaburo, Kagome laughed as she spun around with Kanzaburo in her arms, hugging it close to her, before kissing his face all over, while Kanzaburo gurgled happily recognizing his mother instantly.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear. "Do I get a reward?" Kagome grinned as she spun around looking up at him. Wrapping an arm around his neck, she kissed him deeply, making both of their knees slightly weak. "I'll give you a better reward tonight," she winked at him, smirking at Sesshoumaru's playful growl.  
  
"You promise?" he asked, holding her to him, letting her know, just how happy he was to see her. Kagome grinned evilly as she grinded her hips against his most sensitive part at the moment, making him growl in her ear.  
  
"I promise,"  
  
"I'll hold you to that,"  
  
"I know you will," Kagome winked at him, returning her attention back to her baby, Sesshoumaru holding both of them, to him. They where a family once again. Kanzaburo was back. At that moment, that was all that mattered.  
  
"I love you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said quietly after few minutes. Sesshoumaru felt her tense. It was the first time she had said to him, and she was afraid of rejection, even after all that they shared. Sesshoumaru kissed her softly.  
  
"I love you too, Kagome," Kagome grinned at him, with teary eyes, resting her head on his shoulder, sobbing with relieve of that her son was still alive and safe in her arms, and her mate was in love with her. Things where looking up. For the moment at least.  
  
~~  
  
"So this is where you've been living?" Sesshoumaru asked, as they walked hand and hand to the large village home. Kagome smiled up at him, hardly remembering to breathe, she was so happy.  
  
"It's not as grand as the palace, but it's the grandest thing in the village. And Akira is also working to help build Miroku and Sango one like it, and is getting paid so he can afford to support a future mate," Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped.  
  
"Are you aware about Akira and Rin being a couple?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously. Kagome grinned.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"And you didn't do anything about it?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru. They're in love! Let them be!"  
  
"She's thirteen! She doesn't even 'know' what the 'meaning' of love is!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru. You said so your self. She'll be of age in two years. They are waiting those years to make the initial act. In those two years, Akira has promised to let Rin out of the relationship if she realizes this isn't for her. The reason she's not a youkai yet, is because they haven't did 'it' yet, so we are expecting her to turn youkai any day now though," Sesshoumaru nodded, as he let Kagome pull him into the home.  
  
Kagome showed him around, Sesshoumaru nodded approvingly. "I would rather you have the things back in the palace, but this will do for now," Kagome nodded, as they walked into Kagome's bedroom.  
  
"So this is your room," Sesshoumaru asked inspecting it. Kagome nodded, sitting down on the futon.  
  
"It's not grand, but it's cozy," Kagome smiled up at her mate. Sesshoumaru sat next to her on the bed, still eyeing the room. Kagome suddenly felt conscience of how she looked. She hadn't brushed her hair yet, as she was wearing some old miko garb that Keade had given her to work in, so she wouldn't ruin her nice clothes. She her clothes where soaked from the raging river she was forced to wash the clothes in, and she was sure she had smudges of dirt on her face.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her suddenly blushing face. Kagome stood up, her hands placed on her cheeks. She laughed softly. "I must look terrible. We don't have any mirrors here, so it's difficult to say how groomed we are," Kagome admitted. Sesshoumaru stood smirking at her.  
  
He had personally thought the total opposite of what she was saying. He thought with the little smudges on her face, and dirty clothing from her chores, while her skinned was more tanned from being in the sun more made her look . . . Dare he think it? Yes, he did. She looked cute.  
  
"You don't look horrible," he whispered to her, kissing her, pulling her to him. Kagome smiled softly into his kiss.  
  
"Sesshou," she whispered into his kiss, as Sesshoumaru started backing up to the bed. Kagome felt quilty but she had things to do. "Sesshou, not now! I have things left to do!"  
  
"Do them later. You mates being waiting for you for a long time now," Sesshoumaru whispered against her mouth. Kagome blushed.  
  
"Sesshou! People will start to wonder!"  
  
"We are mates! We are not doing anything sinfully," Sesshoumaru said pulling her shirt out of the fire red pants. A knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Mother!" Rin's voice sounded. "Another persons caught the flu that's going around. They need your help," Kagome looked from Sesshoumaru who was kissing up and down her neck, opening up her white shirt, letting his hands fly against her chest softly, to the door  
  
"Where is Keade?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice, digging her hands in Sesshoumaru's hair, as he sucked on one of her nipples, her mind going numb with need.  
  
"She's all ready trying to take care of two girls with the flu at once," Rin said. "What are you doing in there? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes, Rin!"  
  
"Okay, Whatever," Rin said shrugging and walking away.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! You heard her," Kagome gasped.  
  
"I did. They'll be fine for a few minute's like you said!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome. It won't take long," Standing up, Sesshoumaru pinned her to the wall, smirking at her flushing face.  
  
"Sesshou,"  
  
"Do you still want to fight me, when you can hardly move from need?"  
  
"Sesshou . . . Kami, just make it quick!" she moaned loudly kissing him fiercely. Sesshoumaru growled heatedly, letting her pants drop to the ground, along with his. Lifting her up, so her legs where wrapped around his waist, he plunged himself with in her, both moaning at the sudden moment. Sesshoumaru thrust into her quick and fast, so that her back was all most banging against the wall, with the force of they're love making. Kagome rested her forehead on his shoulder, her mouth open, as she whimpered, her eyes closed tight, wrapping her arms around his neck, to give extra balance. She felt like she wasn't going to survive this love making as Sesshoumaru thrust into her leaning back slightly, to look at her face, giving his thrust an extra strength behind it. But damn, was she going to die happy!  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru growled, as he hurriedly thrust into her like his life depended on it. Their lovemaking was hot, ruff, and hurried. "You so damn tight!" he growled. Kagome was moving closer and closer to her orgasm.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome whimpered, as she tried to thrust back. "Sesshou!" she moaned, rolling her head to the side. Sesshoumaru's mouth found hers in a fast hurried kiss that bruised each other's lips, as their tongues battled each other's. Both their orgasms where earth shattering.  
  
They stayed still for a moment, shivering against each other, then Sesshoumaru slowly placed Kagome on her feet, unsheathing himself from her. They both picked up their pants; Sesshoumaru's still pooled at his feet. Helping Kagome dress with her shirt and fix her hair, to make her self presentable.  
  
"Do you wish to come, or will you like to stay here?" Kagome asked, once she had gotten back her voice.  
  
"I'll watch Kanzaburo here, and catch up on my rest. I'll need it for tonight," he winked at her, making her face flush again. Kissing him softly before walking over to small closet with no doors, she picked up her basket, filled with herbs, potions, and ext.  
  
"I'll be home soon," she said. Kagome found her self kissing Sesshoumaru again before she left.  
  
"Don't take long. It will be dark soon," Kagome nodded.  
  
"It won't take long. It never does," Sesshoumaru nodded as he walked Kagome walk from the room, closing the door behind her. {Damn,} he thought. {'Damn'!} was all that he could think, as he was still in the after glow of their love making.  
  
~~  
  
"She'll soon be healed in a few days. Just let her rest. But give her this in the morning, and this in the after noon," Kagome said handing the villager mother that last of her supplies. It looked like she was going to have to go get some more the woods. Keade had all ready asked her to go get some potions at the next village, as they where running short, and Keade didn't have the time to make the right amount of potions to keep up with the flu. Even with Kagome's help. "Make sure she takes those for the next two weeks, even after she's healed. If not, the flu might double back, worse then it all ready is,"  
  
"Thank you, Lady Kagome," the thankful mother said. Kagome smiled, as the two bowed politely to each other, and Kagome walked out of the hut.  
  
"Hello, InuYasha," Kagome said smiling. InuYasha smiled at her, as he walked up to her.  
  
"I hear that ya got Kanzaburo back!" he said happily. Kagome smiled and nodded. InuYasha gave her a friend pat on the back. "That's good. The little squirt should be with his mother," Kagome smiled at him. "I bet Sesshoumaru acted like the brave night in shinning amour right now, isn't he?" Kagome smiled softly.  
  
"No, he isn't. We are just glad to have Kanzaburo back is all," they had reached Kagome's home now, and Kagome and InuYasha said their good byes as Kagome walked into the home. Sesshoumaru walked out of the kitchen, with a goblet of sake.  
  
"Celebrating the return of Kanzaburo?" Kagome teased softly. Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Every mother has a right to celibate, too, but I don't see you doing that!" Kagome faked a glare at him, as she set down her basket on the small bend that was next to the door, to place muddy shoes and such, and walked over to him, taking the goblet out of his hand, smirking at him. She took a huge gulp of the sake, grinning as she handed it back to the half smirking half smiling taiyoukai lord. "There," she said. "You just did," Sesshoumaru chuckled, as he followed her up the stairs, to their bedroom, once inside, Sesshoumaru took a deep swig of his sake, setting it on a small table, before walking slowly over to her. From the window, it had all ready gotten dark. Kagome backed up slowly, stopping when she hit the wall. She blushed slightly when she realized it was the exact spot where they did . . . things less then an hour before.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned in slightly kissing her softly. "Why so suddenly shy? You weren't before," Kagome shivered, before smirking gaining more confidence. Kagome pushed him back onto the futon, climbing on top him instantly. She grinded his hips against us, smirking at the heated growl he made.  
  
"It's time for my mate to get his reward," she whispered sensually, against his velvet upon steal lips. Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"I look forward to it. Will it be as pleasurable as the last time you took control over me?" he whispered back.  
  
"Even better," Kagome kissed him, taking off his haori. Sesshoumaru kissed back with just as much love and desire she held for him.  
  
That night they heard Rin, Akira, and Shippo come home from Keade's, where they often visited before turning it for the night, but they didn't care. Instead they just turned down their moans and cries, to a whispered.  
  
It wasn't till after 5 hours strait, which was normal for a youkai couple to last, of trusting together, that they finally climaxed together. Kagome found her self sinking her fangs, into her lovers neck and shoulder. Sesshoumaru growled when he did that, grabbing her hips, and using his youkai strength thrust into her powerfully, making Kagome sink her fangs further into his skin, to muffle her scream of pleasure, while he did the same.  
  
They started lapping up the others blood that their youkai instincts called out for. When they finally calmed down, they stared at each other for a few seconds, trying to catch their breaths.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder when you where going to do that," Sesshoumaru said, nipping at her nose.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Mark me as your own, as I did you, that one night," Sesshoumaru said as she rolled off him. Sesshoumaru grabbed her, and crushed her to his chest, within his arms. Kagome smiled sheepishly at him.  
  
"I don't know what came over me," Kagome said gently kissing the mark on his neck softly, not caring that both of them where sweaty, and the taste of salt was heavily on her lips from the sweat. Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Kagome asked worriedly looking at his neck. Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
"Nothing more then a bee sting. It would take more then that to hurt me," Kagome smiled up at him.  
  
"That's good," she kissed him again, resting her head on the pillow inches away from his face. Sesshoumaru pulled the covers over them, holding her to him again.  
  
"I love you, Kagome," he whispered to her. Kagome smiled softly at him.  
  
"I love you too, Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru kissed her softly again, laying his head back on the pillow, falling asleep at the same with Kagome. 


	7. Battle and a new Baby

It had been a week sense Sesshoumaru had visited Kagome and the group. To tell the truth, Kouga was right. It did rest him up a great deal, knowing that the ones he loved where in safety. (Also threatening Akira on Rin's behalf,)  
  
"We just got dispatches. Tomorrow is war," Kouga said walking into the tent. Sesshoumaru nodded his hand on his sword hilt.  
  
"Sakura, I figure?" Kouga nodded.  
  
"Do you have something in mind Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes. In fact I do. I need you to get me barrels of oil,"  
  
"Oil?" Kouga asked as if he heard wrong.  
  
"Yes. Oil that can burn with the slightest spark of fire. Tons of it,"  
  
"Why oil, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"We'll burn those bastards. Also, I need a troop that is willing to and form alliances with Sakura,"  
  
"Now you must tell me what is going on in your head," Kouga said truly confused.  
  
"The troop will be foot soldiers . . ." Sesshoumaru continued to tell Kouga of his plan that he knew would work for sure.  
  
~~  
  
It was dark, as Sesshoumaru and Kouga worked side by side by even the lowest of soldiers. They took barrels upon barrels of burning lamp oil and poured it into the ground, letting the earth drink it. They had a monk loyal to them put countless spells on it so enemies couldn't possibly smell the sent of the oil.  
  
"That's the rest of the oil dumped," Kouga whispered to Sesshoumaru, and he helped Sesshoumaru poor a large mettle pot of oil to ground.  
  
"Yes," Sesshoumaru whispered back. "Let's get out of here, before any one sees," Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and their men, silently crept back to their campsite.  
  
~~  
  
Sesshoumaru, Kouga stood side by side, a few feet in front of their own troops, that where still left at the camp site, as others where posted else where. Sakura stood a few feet before her own shaggy troops, her self dressed in fancy well to-do clothing, while her men looked half starved and in rags.  
  
"They are in perfect position," Kouga whispered. "The oil is right before them. If we charge first, they will wait, but go a few feet to where the oil is, and we'll burn them,"  
  
"No," Sesshoumaru said. "Just wait for it," Kouga nodded and shrugged.  
  
"It didn't think you would show up," Sakura called out to them, as a foot soldier brought her a horse. She climbed out smoothly.  
  
"Why wouldn't we?" Kouga called out to her. "We are not cowards!"  
  
"So you say! But you are all words and no balls!" Sakura yelled out to them. Kouga smirked.  
  
"Such language for a little kitty like you," Sakura bristled at his words.  
  
"You'll regret saying that! You don't even realize that even one of your own troops has left you, and joined with me and my men!" Sakura laughed. Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and the rest pretended to have no clue on what she was talking about.  
  
"You lie!" Kouga yelled out to her. Sakura only smirked, shouting out a few commands, sure enough the 'un-loyal' men marched forward, with their weapons drawn.  
  
"Now is time for war," Sesshoumaru said. Kouga nodded. Both men yelled in war cries, and lunched forward, their foot soldiers following bravely behind them, as ordered the night before.  
  
The 'un-loyal' troops also ran forward yelling in battle cries, looking like they where getting ready to fight, running past the oil grounds that they knew where there.  
  
When they where a few feet away, they stopped running, stared at each other with foolish grins on their faces. "Welcome back," Kouga and Sesshoumaru said smirking at them. The two groups blended together, much to Sakura's rage, as she stared at them, her claws flexing and cracking. Some of the soldiers slapped the backs of their fellow comrades, facing Sakura with smirking faces.  
  
"You where saying, Sakura?" Sesshoumaru called out. Sakura stifled her rage. She rose her hand, pointing to the horsemen and what was left of the foot soldiers. They started riding out, going at a easy trot, so the foot man could keep up.  
  
With the help of fellow soldiers, Sesshoumaru was lifted up, and handed a flag, waving it madly in the air. About twenty archers came out of hiding around the war field, flames coming from their arrows, and more the half of the archers on Sakura's side also lit their arrows as they ran behind them.  
  
Sakura watched in half anger, half horror, as the fire arrows where shot, all missing the moving army, hitting the ground, shooting up in raging fires right where they soldiers that where loyal to her where standing.  
  
They screamed in pain, as they tried rolling on the ground . . . Any thing to stop the fires that where burning at their flesh. Many cries of 'help' came from the burning men, but Sakura did nothing. Simply watched as about half of her army that she brought in, for the battle where dying, and hadn't even faced battle yet.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her face carefully. "She doesn't even care!" Kouga gasped in shock.  
  
"She does seem to care how many die. She still thinks that she can win,"  
  
"How the hell does she figure that?"  
  
"It's only her loss," Sesshoumaru said grinning evilly, as he drew his sword, as Sakura sent more. This time they met them, in a vicious clash, and youkai to youkai clawed, scratched, and swung their swords at each other. Some still screaming in pain as fire still ate at their skin hungrily, and some fresh ones joined their screamed, as they where pushed into the raging flames.  
  
"Have our archers fire upon them," Sakura said to one of her guards.  
  
"But we will be shooting on our own men too!" the guard said. Sakura shrugged.  
  
"So?" she asked him, staring him right in the face. She rolled her eyes at his horror filled face. "Send me the results of this battle," Sakura said, turning her horse to face the woods, that led to her own camp. "This is starting to boar me," with that she cantered off, trying to cover her coughing. {Great,} she thought. {Now I'm getting a cold! Oh, well. No matter,} the guard only shook his head, as he nodded at archers. They loaded their arrows and fired upon their enemy, and their own men.  
  
"Is she trying to get her own men killed?!" Kouga yelled over the battle cries, as he kicked a youkai in the stomach, sending him flying in the flames still roaring. The youkai screamed, tossing and turning, looking like a bee that had been just squashed yet still hung onto life, disparately.  
  
"Sakura will do anything to get what she wants!" Sesshoumaru cried out to him. "DAMN IT!" he yelled as he saw Sakura running away on her horse. "SHE'S RUNNING AWAY!"  
  
"You there!" Kouga yelled at one of his horsemen. "Give Sesshoumaru your horse!" Sesshoumaru grabbed the demon horse, and rushed after Sakura.  
  
~~  
  
It was no effort catching up on her, rushing threw the woods. "Do you plan on following me to the camp?" Sakura yelled at him.  
  
"If I have too, then I will!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of that!" Sakura jumped off her horse, as did Sesshoumaru. They ran together, their swords drawn, meeting in the middle.  
  
Sesshoumaru easily cracked Sakura's sword in half, as the shatters fell to the ground. Sakura's eyes widened, as she watched them fall. But she replaced her shocked fearful face with one of a smirk.  
  
"You know, it's just to bad that I can't hang around any more. But I've got places to see, and people to . . . kill," she smirked reaching in the pouch hanging from her obi, sending into the air, she disappeared with a bang, and shower of many colored sparks.  
  
"Damn it!" he cursed under his breathe. The horse trotted up to him, holding his powerful gaze. The other horse from Sakura also trotted up to him. Climbing up on his own horse, he noticed how skinny the other horse was. {That can't be healthy,} Closing his eyes, he sighed.  
  
"Come on," Sesshoumaru said, to the other horse, letting it canter after him as he ran back to the battle.  
  
~~  
  
When Sesshoumaru got back, Kouga was waiting patiently for him. "Sesshoumaru! Do you?" he asked. "Did you get her?" Sesshoumaru looked at him.  
  
"Damn wench did a disappearing act . . . literally," Kouga clucked his tongue.  
  
"Damn. Oh well. We'll get her!" Sesshoumaru nodded, as Sakura's horse trotted up to Kouga. "Hello there!" he said, petting it's neck softly. "Where did this beauty come from?" Kouga asked about the snow-white demon horse that had golden eyes, which seemed to have fire behind them.  
  
"She followed me here. I believe she doesn't wish to go back,"  
  
"Well, I have no complaints. She looks powerful. She would make a wonderful gift to Lady Kagome her self. Would you mind?" Kouga asked. Sesshoumaru shrugged.  
  
"Do what you want with it. Just make sure it's a tame one. I will not have my mate running about on a dangerous horse. It can buck her off, when she's by her self in the woods, and Kami knows what would happen to her then," Kouga nodded.  
  
"Will do," Kouga said, climbing on the horse himself, cantering back to the camp, along side with Sesshoumaru.  
  
~~  
  
"Mother?" Rin asked quietly, as Kagome stopped retching up last night's meal in the morning, before breakfast. Kagome leaned back on her knee's, whipping away the horrible fluids on the sleeve of her miko clothing. "Are you sick?" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No, Rin, I'm not sick,"  
  
"They you're going to have another baby?" Rin whispered. "So soon?" Kagome winced as the horrible feeling cramped in her stomach, falling back to her knees and hands, retching up little to nothing. When she finished.  
  
"It would seem so Rin," Kagome said smiling softly, placing a hand on her stomach.  
  
"Should I go tell Akira and send a letter to Father?" Kagome stood up, brushing off her pants.  
  
"No," Kagome said turning to face her. "We don't need to worry them. Come. Kanzaburo is crying, and later I need help collecting herbs. I'm sure you and Akira wouldn't mind some privet time?" Rin blushed heavily, placing a hand on her neck where Akira's mark was. Kagome had caught them several times kissing in dark corners. Thank god the only time Sesshoumaru had all most caught them, Kagome steered him, whispering something in his ear, before both of them disappeared into the home that they lived in now.  
  
~~  
  
Ack! REALLY short chapter! But I'm REALLY sorry! I'm in a big rush right now! (Not to mention MAJOR writers block!!!)  
  
IMPORTANT!! PLEASE READ!!! I'm going through MAJOR writers block, so any idea's on how to continue this story, will be greatly loved and thanked!! PLEASE!  
  
Also!  
  
Most of the ideas of the battle scene came from Brave Heart, the movie. I sourly lack in the action department, and I was watching that, and it gave me a few idea's hear and there!  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	8. Lords with Leprosy

"The battle went well!" Jaken said happily as he walked into the meeting tent.  
  
"Do you have the count?" Sesshoumaru asked working on some paper work. Kouga was standing across the tent working with the caretakers of all the weapons.  
  
"Yes! All 350 men of Sakura's men are dead, while as only twenty of our own men are dead with only 10 in the hospital tent. Oh, and 50 men of Sakura's men have been captured. They are very sickly and more then half of them are in the hospital tent as well," Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Very well. Jaken, tell the prisoners they have a chose to make. They can join our own forces, and given fresh clothing, weapons, and food...Oh, and medical treatment whenever they wish, and fare wages. Or they will be hanged, and forever remembered as dishonored rebels, that most likely never to be remembered in the first place," Jaken nodded.  
  
"My lord is very kind to our prisoners," Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at Jaken's words.  
  
"Jaken. Before you go, has Akira's reports on Kagome and Rin came through?" behind Rin and Kagome's back, as well as every one else, Akira was ordered to write weekly reports sense Kanzaburo was kidnapped.  
  
"No, Milord. Not yet," Sesshoumaru nodded slowly dismissing Jaken before returning to his paper work, to take away his thoughts over his family. But Kami wouldn't have it, and Sesshoumaru are found himself finished.  
  
"Missing Kagome?" Kouga asked, as he watched Sesshoumaru glare at the finished work. Sesshoumaru looked up to him.  
  
"Would you miss Ayami if he was sent away?" Kouga nodded.  
  
"Every second that we where apart,"  
  
"Well there's your answer," Kouga grinned.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when the mighty Sesshoumaru fell,"  
  
"You make it sound like I'm dead," Sesshoumaru glared at him, but Kouga caught the slight twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"A woman can kill a man, just with emotions," Kouga grinned at Sesshoumaru death glare.  
  
~~  
  
A messenger stopped his horse late at night at Sesshoumaru's camp. Jaken walked calmly out to meet the messenger.  
  
"Akira's report," Jaken nodded taking the scrolls walking into the tent once more.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat on his futon, with his armor, haori, obi, and boots off, leaving him only in his baggy pants. Sesshoumaru dipped a dirty rag into a small pail of water, then returning to a wash and polish his boots.  
  
"Who was that?" Sesshoumaru said, not even looking up.  
  
"Akira's report has come," Jaken handing him the scrolls. Jaken watched his master's eyes carefully. AT first Sesshoumaru seemed pleased with something, confused, slight anger, then worry cast over his lords eyes.  
  
"My Lord?" "Every one is healthy and strong...Though Akira feels that both Kagome and Ron are hiding something of great importance. Ron has turned into a full youkai. Inu of course..."  
  
"Something else is bothering you?" Jaken asked.  
  
"Akira feelings like Kagome and Ron are hiding something from him and me. And Akira has seen Kagome 'sick' in the bushes,"  
  
"Does she run a fever?" Jaken asked as Sesshoumaru placed the scroll in the drawer.  
  
"No...I don't thing that's it,"  
  
"Do you wish you return to her?"  
  
"No...No time. I will wait to the end of the month to return,"  
  
"But sire! Today is the first of the new month."  
  
"I know Jaken. I know...But I'm going back and forth. I don't want Sakura or Hirotksu to learn on where she is,"  
  
"Yes sire. Shall I tell the messenger to tell Akira to keep a careful eye on Kagome?" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, as his brain suddenly hit a dead end.  
  
"Yes. Most in the mornings,"  
  
"My lord?"  
  
"Jaken! Don't question my intentions!" Sesshoumaru said suddenly loud. Jaken nodded before rushing out of the tent.  
  
~~  
  
"Rin!" Akira jogged up to Rin softly.  
  
"Akira," Rin said pleasantly, smiling brightly. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"  
  
"It's my break. Where are you going?"  
  
"I need to go to the market in the next village to get some supplies for mother," Akira frowned at her.  
  
"You planned on going by your self?" Rin smiled softly.  
  
"It's only a mile. Any thing could happen to you," Akira led her away from the path.  
  
"Akira! I need to go get the supplies!" Rin said looking over her shoulder at the path.  
  
"Oh, I know you do lass, I just need to do something first before we go,"  
  
"We?"  
  
"You don't want me to come?" he faked shock.  
  
"Akira," Rin glared at him, making him laugh.  
  
"Besides! It's snowing lass! Where is your winter cape?"  
  
"I don't have on. You know that. Wolf's got to it two weeks ago," Akira grinned as he walk into her home, seconds later draped a feminine cloak version of his over her shoulder.  
  
"You where saying?" he whispered close to her ear.  
  
"Akira," Rin breathed speechlessly. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"I made it for you...Oh, InuYasha!" he called out.  
  
"What?! What the hell do you want?!"  
  
"Good day to you too!" Akira laughed as he walked up to him. "I need you to watch Kagome while I'm gone,"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Just don't soil Rin on the way. Ice burg won't be to happy," Akira glared at him. "It's true!" InuYasha yelled as Akira walked back to Rin.  
  
"What's true?"  
  
"Don't ask," Akira said, shaking his head softly.  
  
~~  
  
"Sesshoumaru is so proud of you little one," Kagome whispered to Kanzaburo late that night. "Gods above I miss him," she whispered as she gently laid the blanket over him. "And to thing. If me and Sesshoumaru hadn't made that deal, our love wouldn't have happened, and I wouldn't have you or your little brother or sister,"  
  
~~  
  
Akira was walking to Shippo's room, when he heard Kagome talking. He stopped to listen. Akira smiled softly as he listened to Kagome's words. His eyes widened as he continued to listen to Kagome. {She's pregnant?!} he thought.  
  
"You can't tell," Kagome said opening the door, and staring him right in the face.  
  
"Kagome, he needs to know!" Akira whispered urgently.  
  
"Why? That way he can worry about me even more then he's doing currently? No. I won't allow it,"  
  
"Kagome...This is wrong. It's going to end in disaster! He's going to find out in the most horrible of ways! I just know it,"  
  
"It won't! I promise you. But you must swear not to tell Sesshoumaru. Do not think that I don't know what you two are doing behind me and Rin's back! Writing those idiotic reports like we're cattle!" Kagome hissed at him. Akira looked at the ground sadly.  
  
"On my own blood, I swear to I won't tell a soul. But heed my words. Sesshoumaru going to find out, and he'll be anything but happy," Akira turned on his head forgetting about Shippo and marching off.  
  
Kagome slowly walking back to her and stared out he window. "I am doing the right thing...right?" she whispered to her self.  
  
Akira stopped around the corner, face to face to InuYasha. "You heard?" InuYasha nodded solemnly. There was an unspoken promise that InuYasha wouldn't tell either. Both men went to the kitchen, to talk about anything, and drink saki. Rin met them there, minutes later Shippo. Slightly agitated that Akira didn't come get him like he said he would.  
  
~~  
  
"Battle tomorrow. Hirotksu is going to try and do a sneak attack on this troop," Kouga said to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"The first time we will see the damn pussy," Sesshoumaru said. "He's all ways attacked the other troops. Is there a certain reason why he's attacking now?"  
  
"Our spies say that he things he's now powerful enough now,"  
  
"And how is his troops?"  
  
"About in the same condition that Sakura's was. Don't forget. This is the north we are talking about. They aren't the wealthiest people in there,"  
  
"This will be a push over," Sesshoumaru said. "The war is basically won," Suddenly a lion youkai burst into the tent smiling. Kouga grinned when he saw him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, this is one of our spies that words side by side by Hirotksu," Kouga said. The lion youkai bowed deeply, as Sesshoumaru curtly nodded once. A lord as high as him self never bowed to a servant as the lion youkai.  
  
"I have good news!" the lion said. "Hirotksu is badly ill. It's like his skin is rotting of his bones when even he's still alive, and slowly his bones are refusing to work, and slowly his bones are refusing to work. They snap like twigs under your feet!" Kouga and Sesshoumaru stared at each other.  
  
"The plague?" Kouga said slowly.  
  
"Sounds like it...JAKEN!" Sesshoumaru jumped to his feet. Jaken rushed to his feet.  
  
"Yes Milord?" he said ready for orders.  
  
"Send messengers to every troop! Tell them that the north is effected with the plague known as 'leprosy'. There is no cure so to try and fix patients that might have it is a waste of time. List with full detail the signs and symptoms of the plague, and add that if a soldier has been found it with it, it is killed with out further notice, and burned right away. And Jaken! Make sure Akira is warned!"  
  
"Yes Milord!" Jaken rushed out of the tent.  
  
"Is our lands in danger?" Kouga asked.  
  
"The plague stop's for noone. We can only try to stop it from entering our lands, but if it does..." Sesshoumaru stopped looking down at his feet. Looking up again he said in a quieter voice. "Let's just hope that Kami, saves us from such a day," Kouga nodded solemnly.  
  
~~  
  
Akira crumbled the scroll angrily. "Akira? What's wrong?" Rin and Kagome walked up to him. It had been Kagome that had spoken.  
  
"In the north the plaque has broken out,"  
  
"The plague?" Rin asked.  
  
"It first came about a 2 hundred years ago. It effected youkai and humans alike. The flesh rots off your body while your bones slowly die then snap and your whole body falls apart slowly,"  
  
"Leprosy," Kagome whispered as she held Kanzaburo closer to her. Akira nodded slowly.  
  
"How long does it take for the person to die?" Rin asked fearfully.  
  
"Years. They're in constant pain. It start with a simple cough...It hoarse like a simple cold," Akira took Rin's hands, staring in her eyes for a few seconds.  
  
"I'm gong to go talk to the elder of the village, along with Keade," Akira said. "We'll try and close down the village. InuYasha, with proper protection, and me will go one a month to the bordering villages to get supplies and check up on news on the war and such. But we will only be getting the necessities and their going to have to last," Kagome nodded.  
  
"I'll be in my room,"  
  
"Rin," Akira asked. "Please stay close to your mother. For your safety and for hers. Keep an eye out for anything strange. She's the one in the most danger with her baby and all," Rin gasped.  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"Don't worry about that," he kissed her forehead lovingly. "Go and help your mother with supper. I shall be there shortly," he swatted her backside softly making her squeal out a little "eep," making him laugh softly. He laughed harder slight as she stuck out her tongue at him, and walked off. Akira shook his head softly as he walked toward Keade's hut.  
  
~~  
  
"Word from Akira, Milord," Jaken said.  
  
"What is it?" Sesshoumaru looked up from his paper work. The soldiers had never came the day before, leaving Sesshoumaru and Kouga and their own forces wondering possibly when they where on attack, though constantly aware, for and sudden attacks.  
  
"He's closing off the village, and taking special precautions on getting supplies. Is their any thing particular you wish for him to do?"  
  
"No. But order Akira to tell me what is going on with Kagome. I feel like he is hiding something from me,"  
  
"Yes, Milord," Jaken bowed deeply and disappeared, leaving Sesshoumaru to ponder in his own thoughts.  
  
~~  
  
I FINALLY GOT A CHAPTER UP!!!!!!!  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!!! I HAD THE TUFFEST TIME TRYING TO THINK OF THINGS FOR THIS STORY, THEN THIS IDEA FINALLY HIT ME! THOUGH YOUR SUGGESTIONS WHERE GREAT, SO DON'T BE SURPRISED IF I USE THEM SOON! IF I DO, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GET PROPPER CREDIT FOR IT!  
  
ALSO! SOME ONE ASKED ME IF THEY COULD USE A GROWN UP KANZABURO IN THEIR STORY, AND I WOULD LIKE TO SAY, I WOULDN'T MIND AT ALL! I HOPE TO READ THE STORY SOME TIME! SO IF YOUR READING THIS, PLEASE SEND ME THE STORY!  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!  
  
THANK YOU SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!  
  
(Oh! And happy April fools day!) =D 


	9. Sakura and Coming Home

"Lady Sakura?" a kitsune youkai said as he walked toward Sakura. She was doubled over coughing madly. She latched onto the kitsune as her knees went weak, from lack of air. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Of course I'm all right!" Sakura snapped.  
  
"Lady Sakura. Lord Hirotksu is trying desperately to get to you before his death. He wishes for you to take his lands and continue his feud against the west,"  
  
"I want nothing to do with Hirotksu!" she growled. "I'm the proper leader in this world. The other lords are corrupted!" Sakura said still wheezing. The kitsune's eyes squinted as he saw the back of Sakura's neck through her black hair. It seemed the flesh was rotting there...All most like she was dead.  
  
"You're sick!" he jumped away from her. "There's rumor that the plaque is raging again. You have angered the gods along with your father!" he cried. The other around began to murmur watching Sakura Carefully.  
  
"There are no gods!" Sakura screamed. The men and youkai gasped around her and took steps back, like the gods would strike her down right then and there. "Are you all idiotic!?" she cried. "Why do you think we are here? Freedom from everything!"  
  
"We are here for we disagreed with the governments you told us about," a female inu youkai said. "But to question the gods like so is surely blasphemy! I surprised the gods didn't strike you down seconds before!"  
  
"Fancy talk for such a simple youkai," Sakura growled. The inu bristled.  
  
"I was the only daughter of a wealthy court youkai before I joined your trashy!" Sakura growled.  
  
"Trash?!" Sakura screeched before going into another coughing fit. "Do you hear what she just called you?" the youkai started to growl at the woman that had just spoken out.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" the woman cried out. She walked up beside Sakura. "The trash is her!" she spoke to the crowd. "Remember what she promised us! She promised us freedom! Sakura's turned us into her slaves. You each saw what she did to the innocent baby of Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's! What did the baby do?"  
  
"That's not the point! It was a lesson to the west!" Sakura tried to stand in front of the woman.  
  
"For what?" the kitsune called out from earlier.  
  
"They where on our land!" Sakura screamed, trying to regain her troops.  
  
"They where only camping for their war. It wasn't like they where going to stay there," the woman said in a normal tone of voice. The others where so silent, you could have heard a pin drop.  
  
"That's isn't the point," Sakura struggled to stand up. The woman walked up to her, with a menacing scowl.  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"Ayano is right!" the kitsune said. "Sakura is wrong!"  
  
"No!" Sakura screamed. "Don't listen to them! They are the one's the plaque! Not me! Their insane!" she tried to crawl to another youkai, but they all back away, not wanting to touch her. "Please! Listen to me! Give me one more chance!" she tried again. "I have seen the error of my life!"  
  
"Ayano!" a youkai called out. "What should we do?"  
  
"Tie her up! We'll present her to Lord Sesshoumaru, taiyoukai of the west! From no on! We are no longer rebels!" a wild cheer went through the crowd, while Sakura continued to scream in agony.  
  
~~  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kouga burst into the room.  
  
"What is it!"  
  
"The rebels! They have Sakura tied up in a cage, and wish to see you. They wish to make amends," Sesshoumaru stood up, putting on his armor quickly, following Kouga to the meeting tent.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru," Ayano bowed deeply.  
  
"Who are you?" he said, his cold mask in place.  
  
"I am the new leaders of what you and the other lords called the 'Rebels'. And the youkai behind me is my right hand man, Lin," Ayano waved a hand slightly at the kitsune from before.  
  
"Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru sat down in a near by bench. "Take a seat," Ayano nodded, and took a bench beside her. Lin stood behind her, like a bodyguard looking for any danger.  
  
"I've come to seek forgiveness for what my other leader has done. I have thrown her own her position and took over,"  
  
"Where is Sakura now? And why did you do such an act?"  
  
"Sakura is a mile away from the camp. We didn't wish to bring her close to the troops for we fear she has caught onto the plague. I wish to offer her to you, to do what ever you wish, and a sign of friendship. And to answer your second question, my lord, Sakura made us believe that she had good intentions in the begging. You, your self know how poor the government is over in the north. She said the others where the same. So we formed out own...community, if you will. It was just last year, when we learned that your where calling us rebels,"  
  
"I accept your apology. Kouga," Sesshoumaru turned to Kouga. "Go and fetch some guards, to swiftly execute Sakura, and through her into the rapids that flow to the north," then he chuckled darkly. "Maybe the old hag of a lord will find it," Kouga chuckled himself at the thought of the lord of the north finding a person with the plague in their main water supply.  
  
"Such a fate for a father to see, but Lin...Show them the way," Ayano said slightly shocked at the evilness of Sesshoumaru and Kouga. Sesshoumaru and Kouga stared at her.  
  
"What do you mean 'such a fate for a father too see'?"  
  
"Didn't you know?" Ayano said with wide eyes. "Sakura is Lord Hirotksu's daughter," Sesshoumaru and Kouga looked at each other.  
  
~~  
  
Later that afternoon Sakura was swiftly killed and thrown into the river, leading the northern lands directly. The river didn't lead to any other four lands, so none of the lords had to worry about the water plaguing their own lands. Ayano turned out to be a strong ally, and Sesshoumaru had welcomed her into his own court, realizing her strong point in politics, and thought that she could be a welcomed addition in his court.  
  
Though there was one thing that was really in his mind. In a week, he would be able to visit Kagome once again.  
  
Akira had ignored his orders and not told him what was wrong with Kagome. He would have a talk with him once he got there. Though Akira did say that what ever the problem was, Kagome was fine, and was fine. Though Sesshoumaru was confused about something. Akira seemed to hint for him, to hurry and come to their home. "Kagome and Rin misses you deeply. You coming home 'soon' would be a great advantage to their slightly low spirits," he had underlined the word 'soon'. "Though I must say. When you will come home to them, Kagome shall have a big surprise for you, when you do return. Though for your orders, Kagome ordered me not to tell you, and right now I'm under her control fully. My apologies..." he had continued the report like every thing was normal.  
  
What ever Kagome was hiding from him was driving him insane.  
  
~~  
  
"Kagome!" Akira knocked on the door.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked. Akira could smell the clean sent of water, and perfumed soups so he knew not to open the door. (Not unless he wanted a death wish. And he wasn't talking about the two angry females with mood swings in the house)  
  
"Sesshoumaru's coming this weekend," Akira could here something shatter in the room, and a few strings of curses fly. He looked at the door with a confused look. "Umm. Everything okay in there?"  
  
"Umm. Yeah! I just dropped something...Now what about Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called out, all most fearfully.  
  
"He's coming over this weekend," Akira said, suddenly cross. He crossed his arms over his chest. The tip of his brown tail was twitching madly. "It would be the perfect time to tell him," There was a minute of silence before Kagome spoke.  
  
"All right," her voice was quiet. "I'll tell him,"  
  
"Thank Kami," Akira breathed a sigh of relief. "Things where getting sticky with the reports, and I could tell Sesshoumaru was getting pissy with me," Rin walked up the hallway.  
  
"Akira," Rin said, wrapping her arms around his waist, and placing her head on his back. Akira placed a hand over her hand that was on his side. "There's a villager that want's to talk to you down stares in the parlor," Akira nodded. Turning around he placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth, before heading down.  
  
Rin followed him till she got to her own room, where she disappeared to take a short rest.  
  
~~  
  
Sesshoumaru packed his bag carefully, wrapping gifts he had picked up from a nearby village, for his family. "See you Monday?" Kouga asked. Sesshoumaru nodded, placing the rest of the gifts in the bag. Each of them got about five.  
  
"You where never really modest where you?" Kouga had asked when Sesshoumaru had poor Jaken carry the whole two heavy bags back to the camp. Sesshoumaru smirked at Kouga as he hoisted on of the bags on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll see you Monday. Oh, and don't let your son murder Jaken. It's hard to find good help these days," Kouga grinned evilly.  
  
"I'll try not too. But you know my son,"  
  
"Yes," Sesshoumaru nodded. "He'll find a way, no matter what. Gets that from his father I suppose,"  
  
"I don't think he gets that from me, half as much as his mother,"  
  
"Who says the father was you? Who the hell would mate with you in the first place?"  
  
"Go!" Kouga said, though trying to hold in his own laughter, as he faked hurt at the taiyoukai's words. Sesshoumaru smirked at him as he walked by, one bag hoisted over his shoulder, one bag held in his arm. "Say hello to Kagome and family for me," Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"I will," and with that, he tied the bags to Ah-Un, and left, leaving a almost sobbing Jaken being chased by a ten year old wolf youkai.  
  
~~  
  
It was sunrise when Sesshoumaru reached the village where his family was staying in hiding. Guards where standing at the village entrance. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" they asked trying to peer through the fog.  
  
"It is I,"  
  
"Tis good to see thee, Lord Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru nodded once as he passed, Ah-Un following behind him.  
  
When he reached the house, the smallest of smiles past his face beyond his control. Taking off the two bags from Ah-Un, he started toward the house.  
  
"Father!" Rin giggled as she ran to hug him. Sesshoumaru softly placed a bag down, and placed an arm around her, squeezing slightly in a fatherly embrace.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru," Akira said pleasantly standing about two feet away.  
  
"Akira. I trust my family is well?"  
  
"Perfectly well," Akira grinned, his fangs seeming to glow silver in the fog.  
  
"Where is your mother Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked looking down at his daughter.  
  
"She's still sleeping, along with Kanzaburo," Sesshoumaru nodded, tacking a step back from his daughter and picking up the bag that he had placed on the ground.  
  
"Rin," Akira said. "Help me with Ah-Un. I'm getting the feeling he doesn't favor me much," Sesshoumaru smirked at him, as he saw Akira look at Ah-Un with a weary expression.  
  
"He only like's people that I like," Akira halfheartedly glared at him.  
  
"I'm hurt Sesshoumaru," he said placing a hand on his heart. "You hurt me right here," Sesshoumaru chuckled softly walking into the house. Shippo came running from the house and all most knocked right into him. He laughed when he looked up.  
  
"Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm late for my work. Talk to you later," with that he dashed out, toward Miroku and Sango's home. Sesshoumaru shook his head, and continued up the hallways, to Kagome's room.  
  
Opening the door softly, he placed the bags softly in the closet, before walking carefully up to Kagome's bed, so not to wake her. Sitting be her side, he softly kissed her. Kagome woke with a start, gasping when she saw it was him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Slowly she closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," she whispered against his lips. Sesshoumaru leaned forward to deepen the kiss even further. He had forgotten how much he had missed her whispering his name like that.  
  
Sesshoumaru was now fully on top of Kagome, his knee in-between her legs, yet not high enough to touch her where she wanted all most automatically. Slowly she placed both of her hands on his chest, and softly pushed him away. Sesshoumaru looked down at her confused. "What is it?" he asked his voice husky.  
  
"We need to talk about something," instantly Sesshoumaru backed off, sitting back, allowing Kagome to sit up. "I don't..." she stopped trying to find the right words. "I didn't want you knowing at first, so please don't get Akira in trouble. I made him swear that he wouldn't tell," Kagome said not daring to look Sesshoumaru in the eye. Her lips trembled, Sesshoumaru moved forward, wrapping his arms around her, holding her to him, lifting her up to sit on his lap, while he sat against the wall.  
  
"I won't get him in trouble. Just tell me. I've been...worried about you," Sesshoumaru wasn't used to admitting that feeling, and was slightly nervous, as he was on unknown ground. Kagome twisted around to look at him, clutching his shoulders.  
  
"That's why I didn't tell you! I didn't want you to worry," Kagome laid her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck softly, breathing in his wonderful sent.  
  
"Tell me what Kagome?"  
  
"I'm..." she stopped. Taking his hand she laid it on her stomach. His eyes widened slightly, as he looked at her face. "I'm with child, Sesshoumaru," he didn't say anything just stared at her. A tear slowly ran down her cheek.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. Please. Say something," more tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before! But you where off fighting, and I didn't want you to worry about me any more then possible. I mean there's Sakura to worry about, Hirotksu, the plague, and the war. I didn't want you to have more on your plate then I could handle!"  
  
Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her cheek.  
  
"Shhhh," Sesshoumaru hushed her. "Don't cry,"  
  
"You mean...You're not angry?" Kagome sniffed. Sesshoumaru smirked at her.  
  
"How could I be angry with the woman that is carrying my child?" Kagome smiled and tears of relief flooded down her cheeks. She laughed as she threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him soundly, moving so she straddled his lap. Sesshoumaru leaned back someone looking her right in the eye.  
  
"But you must tell me something," he said sober.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Akira and Rin aren't still a couple are they?" Sesshoumaru said looking all most hopeful.  
  
Kagome couldn't help it.  
  
But she laughed.  
  
She laughed till her sides hurt.  
  
~~  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly. "Come to bed. It's late," Kagome chuckled.  
  
"I don't get the feeling that you want to only sleep," she rubbed her hip slowly yet hard against him, making him hiss in her ear. She laughed softly.  
  
"I didn't say anything about sleep, did I? I only said come to bed,"  
  
"And if I refuse?" Sesshoumaru growled as he picked her up bridal style and brought her to the futon. Kagome laughed, as Sesshoumaru forcefully opened her shirt, attacking her breasts with his mouth. "Oh, Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered, as Sesshoumaru trailed kisses up her neck, too finally her mouth. "Gods I missed you," Sesshoumaru smirked down at her.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered to her as he kissed her. "My love,"  
  
~~  
  
YAY! I THINK I AM FULLY OVER MY WRITERS BLOCK! I'M HAPPY!! Lol  
  
On another note, I think there will be a lemon in the next chapter, also LOTS of fluff. And I mean FLUFF! FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF!!!  
  
READ AND REVIEW......  
  
Don't tell me you don't think that, that little purple button, ain't sexy! Lolol. 


	10. Presents and Sesshoumaru's thoughts

Kagome woke up slowly, smiled when she felt a strong pair of arms around her. "Sesshoumaru," she said pleasantly, loving the way she felt his softly chuckle rumble out of his strong chest that was pressed firmly to her back.  
  
Sesshoumaru kissed her bare shoulder, softly. "So you have woken?" he nuzzled the back of her neck. Kagome turned around, and kissed him, giggling when he growled playfully. Resting her head back on her pillow, Sesshoumaru and Kagome laid in a comfortable silence.  
  
Kagome used his arm that laid stretched out, as a pillow, her leg tangled within his, as he free hand rested peacefully on her stomach. Kagome placed a hand on his own hand that rested on her stomach, the other arm rested softly on her lower stomach.  
  
"What's it like at the camp?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes softly picturing the camp in his eyes.  
  
"Music can all ways be heard at night, along with fires lighting up the place. Youkai are dancing, joking, and talking along side each other. Every one is pleasant with each other, and act like family. During the day, they work side by side, helping out, making sure every thing is perfect, for what ever should happen," Kagome smiled.  
  
"How is Kouga and Ayami?" Kagome laughed when Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, and slowly shook his head.  
  
"That good?"  
  
"I've never seen such a head-over-heels-in-love man then Kouga. I swear, sometimes Ayami gets annoyed with it," Kagome grinned.  
  
"That's good. At least he treats her right," Sesshoumaru nodded as they lapsed into silence again. Kagome snuggled close to him, smiling contentedly as he started to place butterfly kisses up and down her neck and shoulder. Kagome placed a hand on his waist, as they both where laying on their sides now, and slowly slid her hand up and down, moving even closer now, and Sesshoumaru hands began to play with her hair softly, making Kagome melt against him.  
  
Sesshoumaru kissed her color bone softly, as he moved her to lay on her back, slowly slipping his bent leg between her own legs, as he suckled on her right breast. Kagome's hand slipped between his long silver silky strands of hair.  
  
Sesshoumaru trailed kisses up her neck, nipping at her ear lope, and started kissing her. Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open Kagome suddenly flipped them over she was on top and straddled him. She smiled evilly as she started to nip, suck, and kiss at the side of his neck where she had marked him as her own. Sesshoumaru growled so low, it seemed he was purring, contentedly as rubbed his hands down her back.  
  
"You took care of me last night . . .It's my tern to play," Sesshoumaru seemed to turn on like a light switch at her words, as Kagome found out, as she felt something warm poke at her thigh.  
  
"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru growled at her, his golden eyes twinkling at the thought. Kagome met his smirk.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"And who said it was your tern to 'play'?"  
  
"Me," she whispered in her ear, as she suckled on his earlobe, making him hiss in pleasure. Kissing down his chest, to his member, where she with out even thinking, took him fully in her mouth. Sesshoumaru gasped bucking his hips up in surprise. "Ka-Kagome!" he said in shock, throwing back his head in pleasure, as he softly lifted his hips to meet her mouth, as she slid her mouth up and down his shaft. "Sssst-stop," Sesshoumaru said after a few minutes. "I want thisss to lasst," his finally hissed out. Kagome slowly slid her mouth off it, kissing his tip, before going off to kiss him, straddling his hips. Kagome gasped when she found her self suddenly slammed against the being kissed hungrily, as Sesshoumaru hurriedly slammed into her.  
  
"Oh GODS!" Kagome moaned loudly in his ear, making him growl. "Faster! Oh Sesshoumaru, harder!" Sesshoumaru fulfilled her wish, pounding into her like he was a madman, holding her hands above her head.  
  
Kissing her hard, then every so softly, then back to hard, knowing it was driving her crazy. Sesshoumaru carefully watched his mate's face, filled with pleasure, as she bucked her hips back to meet his. It just spurred his arousal closer to its peak.  
  
Both of their releases where powerful, as they both growled at each other hungrily. Calming down Sesshoumaru could feel the tips of her breast softly brush against his chest as she panted hurriedly gasped for air. Releasing her arms, he slid out of her, and collapsing on his back, bringing her on top of him, enjoying her wait on him, wrapping his arms around her. Kagome kissed him softly, before resting her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck.  
  
"Are we just going to stay in this bed all day?" Kagome giggled. "It's all ready mid afternoon,"  
  
"I don't see why not," Sesshoumaru smirked at her. "I'm quite enjoying my self," Kagome let out a soft yelp as a sudden clawed hand gripped her ass and squeezed slightly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome gasped glaring at him, Sesshoumaru chuckled as he brought his hand back on her back. "Come on," Kagome said rolling off him, grinning at his grunt of protest as he tried to catch her. "Let's go! What did you bring with you?!" Kagome dragged the bags away from the closet, still in the nude, as Sesshoumaru stared at her amused. "Rocks?!" Stepping into the closet, she brought out a miko outfit, as she knew there would be some work to be done about the place. Their all ways was.  
  
"Gifts. For all off you," he lifted one up, after placing on some pants, taking Kagome's hand and leading her back to the futon. Sitting down, he carefully took out the wrapped packages, and gave her five.  
  
"Sesshou," Kagome breathed with out even opening. "You didn't have too," Sesshoumaru shrugged, kissing her softly.  
  
"I wanted to please my mate,"  
  
"You don't have to buy me things to please me. Just love me," She kissed Sesshoumaru softly and sweetly, before resting her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She placed all but on beside her, as she rested the one she picked first on her lap, and she carefully opened it. She gasped, as a something all most liquidity fell into her hands.  
  
"Stand up, my love," Sesshoumaru whispered, standing up also. Taking the strange substance, he held it against her showing her the most beautiful kimono known to man along with youkai.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Where did you get this?" Kagome asked, as she let Sesshoumaru disrobe her, and dress her in the silver silk kimono. It clung to her in all the right places, making her look like an angle, and not just a demon.  
  
"I...Picked it up along the way. I thought of your instantly when I saw it,"  
  
"Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply, as he wrapped his own arms around her waist.  
  
"Go open your other gifts," Kagome smiled as she nodded, sitting back down on the futon along with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Then next gift turned into a large book. When she opened it her smile lit up her own face. "Is this your camp?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru, as she looked at the countless numbers of sketches of places of camps, villages, all sorts of people, including quite a few of Sesshoumaru and Kouga working, while a few where just portraits. Under each portrait Sesshoumaru had taken the time to right what was going on in the picture, when the picture happened, and who was in the picture. Kagome would truly treasure this.  
  
"Yes. There is Kouga's son," Sesshoumaru smirked when they came too a picture of Kouga's son chasing Jaken around. Kagome laughed at the sight of Jaken's face. "And that reminds me. Kouga sends his best," Kagome smiled up to him, kissing the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Thank you. The camp is beautiful, isn't it?" Kagome had just came upon a picture that was done, after the first battle with Sakura. Kouga and Sesshoumaru had sat themselves among their fellow men, listening to the music, watching people dance, joining in on the conversation, and eating their foods together.  
  
"Yes. Mostly at night," Sesshoumaru agreed. Taking the book away from her hands, he said, "We can look at this later. And I'm sure Akira and Rin would love to see it also. Open your other gifts," Kagome smiled, nodding as she pictured up the third gift.  
  
The third gift proved to be amazing combs that would look wonderful in Kagome's hair for decoration, and brushing. They where made from the finest ivory and such, and had many wonderful bright colors that would make any girl jealous.  
  
The fourth gift was a silver chain necklace with a small crystal sickle moon, with a matching ring. Kagome let Sesshoumaru place the necklace around her neck, and place the ring on her finger. "Let the world know whom you belong too," Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear as he placed the necklace on, making her shiver.  
  
And the fifth and final gift was a parchment and quill set that would make the gods envy. "I look forward to future letters," Sesshoumaru smirked, as he watched his mate adore the set.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. These are most beautiful things anyone has ever given me. I...I don't know what to say," Kagome looked up at him with happy tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Sometimes it's best not to say anything at all," Sesshoumaru whispered as he dipped down his head to kiss her.  
  
~~  
  
Every one had loved their new gifts. Akira all but hugged Sesshoumaru (thankfully he refrained) when Sesshoumaru gave him a new sword that would envy the very gods. The sword shone with newness, as a golden wolf ran down the edge, symbolizing the wolf youkai in him, with writings transcript of the blade, full of blessings from a known miko. The handle was a fine ivory with a blue sickle moon in the middle of the cross shaped handle on each side, symbolizing he had joined the taiyoukai of the west family.  
  
Every one ate dinner at the table, including InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Keade. They where laughing and talking.  
  
"So, brother," InuYasha said. "How is the war?" Sesshoumaru smirked, while as everyone held their breath. He had refrained from telling anybody of what was going on with the war, even though they where dyeing to know. He wanted every one there, so he would have to tell the story over and over again.  
  
"I'm pleased to say that the war will soon be over," cheers went throughout the table, while Kagome smiled, tears forming in her eyes as she placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's that was resting on the table. "I will be able the send every one home soon, once we conquer the north," Every one's smiles grew bigger.  
  
"What about the other lands?" Miroku asked. "Are they going you in his fight?"  
  
"The east and south have kindly declined fighting in this war, as both of the lands have been having finance trouble's, and couldn't afford the costly bills of war," Sesshoumaru said, his hand tightening around Kagome's.  
  
"But I hear the north is the poorest of all the lands. How is it that he can afford such bills when the others can't,"  
  
"He can't afford it. The lord of the north has been said to have leprosy and he wishes to see my down fall before he dies no matter what ever the cost," Sesshoumaru smirked. "Though he'll never see it, so this is all in vein," the others smiled softly and nodded.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said quietly so the other's couldn't here. InuYasha and Akira where to busy talking to someone else to notice.  
  
"Yes, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked in just as quiet voice, his hand never letting go of her hers.  
  
"Does this mean you are coming home soon?" Sesshoumaru blessed her with one of his rare smiles.  
  
"Yes. I'll be home soon. Should last no longer then a month," Kagome smiled brightly at him, as Sesshoumaru lifted her hand up to his lips, kissing the back of her hand softly. "We shall be together again in no time at all,"  
  
Rin watched the small display of emotion coming from her father, and smiled. He did truly love Kagome that was sure. Rin had to admit, she was a little bit skeptical at first, thinking that Sesshoumaru was regretting ever taking Kagome on as mate, but now she was sure that he only regretted on thing. Not taking Kagome on as a mate properly, instead of the way he did that night that he made a deal with Kagome.  
  
Rin jumped a little, when Akira took her hand that was resting her lap. "You are right lass?" Akira asked softly. Rin nodded.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking," Akira smiled at her, winking softly, before going back to the conversation that was on the table. That was something that Rin adored of Akira. Akira didn't pester her about something like that. If she didn't want to tell him every single thing that she thought, he would pester her. Rin truly did love him.  
  
Though loving him was no easy task. She knew what the villagers whispered about her, when she turned her back. Saying that she was 'easy' and that Akira was just a sick man looking for the youngest vulnerable girl he could find. If only they knew. Their love was true. Rin knew it was, along with Akira.  
  
The only problem was the messy age difference.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome was sleeping softly, while Sesshoumaru held his son sitting up in the futon where Kagome laid beside him. He felt quilty. What kind of a father was he being? The longest time he had ever stayed with Kanzaburo was a week when Kagome first came home with him. He knew Kanzaburo recognized Akira better then he recognized himself. If Kanzaburo were old enough to talk, Sesshoumaru wouldn't have been surprised if Kanzaburo called InuYasha and Akira his father.  
  
{I vow, once this war is over, I will never see that Kanzaburo is left without a father, nor Rin. Nor will I let Kagome go with out a proper mate to take care of her.} Sesshoumaru looked down at his sleeping mate, a small smile came upon his lips. {I will train her once I get out of this war.} Sesshoumaru wanted to be the person that taught things to Kagome. Sesshoumaru would never allow Akira to be in a sweaty dojo with his mate, equally as sweaty, promised to Rin or not. {My Kagome,} Sesshoumaru thought. {My Love,} dipping his head softly, he placed a small kiss on Kanzaburo's sleeping forehead, much like he had done in secret with Rin, when she first entered his presence. 'Till this day, Rin had no clue of the nights Sesshoumaru had stayed up looking after her, studying her in her sleep. Looking around himself, Sesshoumaru realized the fortune that he had been struck with. A lovely daughter, who was all ready, promised to a well- mannered and strong wolf youkai. A strong son, who would be his successor if they Kami wished him dead. And a mate who was too good for him, and shouldn't have been his in the first place, and strong at tha-... Something struck his thoughts stopping him from continuing.  
  
Kagome was miko. The rebirth of a powerful one as well. He had seen her power in their fights, and knew that she even had the power to literally 'see' the shikon no tama shards when they where broken. Like the time when he had borrowed a human limb from Naraku, with the shikon no tama shard in it. Kagome all most sensed it right away. And managed to break his chest shield that could have been his life, had no been for his armor.  
  
But he had never seen her use it ever sense Naraku's down fall. Not sense Kikyou was killed. He would ask her about that in the morning.  
  
"Sesshou?" Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome who had woken up. She sat up pulling up the covers to cover her self modestly. "What are you still up for?"  
  
"I was just thinking, mate," Kagome's eye brow arched at the term he called her. Sesshoumaru smirked down at her, kissing her on the forehead. Getting up he walked across the room, placing Kanzaburo skillfully down, so not to wake him, before coming back beside Kagome.  
  
Kagome wasted no time at all before cuddling up to his side. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, expecting to go to sleep running his hands through Kagome's hair, only for them to snap back open again, when Kagome suddenly started licking the mark on his neck, making him growl uncontrollably in pleasure. Kagome smiled softly, as she kissed the white scar, before sucking on the skin, pushing Sesshoumaru to his back, as she straddled him, smiling when she felt his member poke her in the thigh. "Getting exited?" she whispered seductively in his ear. Sesshoumaru smirked at her.  
  
"How could I not when I have a beautiful inu youkai sucking at my neck trying to saduse me," Kagome grinned at him, kissing him, she ran her tongue over his lips, begging for entrance, but driving him insane when she refused, instead nibbling on his lips. Seeing Kagome like this made him the most hard. Secretly inside, he loved it when a woman took control like that. Sure, he loved having Kagome whimpering from need for him under him, but seeing her like this, drove him mad with need.  
  
Kagome kissed her way down his neck, and chest, the tip of her tongue flicking out against his bellybutton, making him draw in a shaking breath, as her silky hair tickled his inner thighs, and member. Her tongue flicked out against the tip of him, making him moan, before blowing softly. Sesshoumaru growled. "You little vixen!" he growled at her, making her smirk.  
  
"You call me that now, but just you wait," she whispered to him holding many promises of pleasure to come. Sesshoumaru growled but the growl turned into a gasp as Kagome took him fully into her mouth. Sesshoumaru sat up on his elbows and lower arms, to watch her spurring his own pleasure to new highs as he watched Kagome's mouth move up and down his member.  
  
Ten minutes later, Sesshoumaru new he was close to coming. "Ka-Kagome...I-I'm c-cumming!" Kagome let go off him long enough to say,  
  
"Let it go," before placing her mouth back over him, sucking even harder.  
  
"Oh, GODS!" Sesshoumaru growled as he came in her mouth. He started to whimper when he came down from his release feeling Kagome clean him off hungrily. Moving up in the futon again, she propped her head up on her hand and elbow, while Sesshoumaru stared up at her sucking in shaky breaths shivering with the after effects of his mind numbing release. Kagome slowly brushed his bangs away from his damp forehead. Slowly Sesshoumaru lifted his hand, using his finger to motion for her to come closer, as he wasn't sure if his voice was up to it yet. Kagome snuggled up to his side, nuzzling her face in his neck, kissing him softly on the neck. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her cheek, bringing back his head a little bit to look her in the eye. Kagome smiled softly up at him, feeling suddenly nervous under his intense gaze, unable to look away. Slowly with out even realizing that they where moving, they found themselves kissing each other sweetly. Kagome thought it had to be one of the sweetest kisses Sesshoumaru had ever gave her, while she tried to return the kiss with every ounce of love she had for him, as he did the same.  
  
This was a night to remember.  
  
~~  
  
YAY! Another chapter done!  
  
I'm so happy!  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR KIND REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Though I have to admit, this story is closing to an end! *Tears* I think at the most there will be three to four more chapters, then an epilogue.  
  
Please review! I won't update if I get at least five! 


	11. Love Birds and Yukari

Just has fast as it had come, it was time for Sesshoumaru to leave again. "Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered to him as they woke up before the others. "Are you sure that you have to go?" Sesshoumaru chucked softly kissing her.  
  
"Yes. I have to," Kagome sighed as she kissed him before standing up, both dressed silently, then once dressed they stared at each other for a few minutes memorizing every single detail in their faces. Sesshoumaru blinked slowly taking Kagome by the hand.  
  
"Kagome. I promise this war will not last much longer. And when it is finished, I promise you I will return to you, and make sure that you are the happiest woman in the world," Kagome smiled softly while looking at him adoringly. Sesshoumaru felt like he didn't deserve the look coming from her making his stomach tingle. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly, while Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Slowly drawing her head back, she smirked at him playfully. "I knew there was a reason why I loved you," Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes. It is," Kagome kissed him again.  
  
"Hmm. I knew my devilishly good looking looks would get to you sooner or later," Kagome stared at him with shock for a minute, before laughing.  
  
"Oh, you conceited little puppy!" he growled playfully at her.  
  
"I am no puppy," he kissed her fiercely, making Kagome weak in the knees.  
  
"Ah, yes. When you kiss me like that no one would think of you as a puppy," Kagome whispered slowly opening her eyes. Sesshoumaru smirked at her.  
  
"Exactly. As where would a puppy learn to kiss like this?" Sesshoumaru brushed his lips against hers, nipping at her lower lip, letting the tips of their tongues meet, before drawing his own back, refusing to letter her deepen the kiss.  
  
"Where the hell did you learn how to kiss like that?" Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
"Let's go my mate. Let's eat before the others wake, and after that... I think a walk will be nice," Kagome smiled at him softly.  
  
"What's getting into you?" Sesshoumaru looked at the floor slightly, before saying.  
  
"If the war does not end in this next month, then I will not see you till next month. I rather that I spend as much time with you as possible, before our relationship falls apart. I have seen many youkai mates grow to hate each other, because of war," Kagome kissed his cheek.  
  
"We are not going to fall apart. I won't let it," Kagome kissed him again softly and sweetly. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat. Oh! Think we should pack it then eat outside somewhere. What do you think?" Kagome was all ready thinking of all the romantic things that could happen. Sesshoumaru smiled softly at his mate's happy face.  
  
"How could I refuse?" he chuckled when Kagome yipped softly with happiness flying from the door. Sesshoumaru walking behind smiling, and shaking his head slightly.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru held hands as they walked through the woods. They held a comfortable silence just enjoying being in each other's presence.  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said after awhile.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You are a miko, yet I have yet to see you use it in more then two years. Why?"  
  
"I never really found a reason to use it in the past years. I don't want to be a miko as strong as Kikyo ever was,"  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
"We are what I was want. Is together. Me to be by your side,"  
  
"I am glad that my mate is pleased at just being by my side. Tell me... If I was poorer then InuYasha, would you still love me as much?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"I don't think InuYasha is poor, but I would love you all the same,"  
  
"InuYasha own nothing more the clothes on his back and his sword at his hip,"  
  
"But he has friends, people that love him. And he has stolen every female heart in the village, without even realizing what he's doing. You know, he's matured so much in our travels,"  
  
"He has," Sesshoumaru once again fell into a comfortable silence with Kagome.  
  
"Sesshoumaru,"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"What do you think of Akira and Rin?" Kagome giggled at the look he gave her.  
  
"I think it was unexpected. I also think Rin is a little young to be doing the 'activities' they most likely do together," Kagome smiled,  
  
"All they do is kiss."  
  
"Let's hope for their sake, that's all they do!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"You fit the role of a protective father nicely,"  
  
"Let's hope so," Sesshoumaru looked proud. "This a good place to stop and eat," Kagome gasped slightly, blushing as she looked around, all ready knowing, that Sesshoumaru was smirking at her.  
  
"I didn't think we walked out this far!" Kagome said softly, looking out into the clearing where they had made the pact.  
  
"Come... Let's eat," Sesshoumaru took her hand again leading her under a small tree for shade. He watched as Kagome fixed their plates, taking in from her, saying his thanks.  
  
"So how is Kouga's son?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He's growing tall and strong... And has strong impulsive desires to kill my servant Jaken," This had sent Kagome into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Jaken must be going mad with you gone," Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Indeed that is true. Though that is only true, if he is still alive," Once again they fell into an easy silence, eating their meal in peace. Sesshoumaru slowly raised an eyebrow as set Kagome set down her plate, crawling on all fours up to him.  
  
"You are trying to tempt me," he said amusement clear in his voice and eyes.  
  
"I all ready have," Kagome whispered sexily, slowly sliding her hand up his thigh. Sesshoumaru smirked as he tackled her playfully, sending them both rolling down the hill together, Kagome laughing delightedly.  
  
Finally when they stopped Sesshoumaru lay on top of her in-between her legs.  
  
"Hn," Sesshoumaru's eyes drifted around them slightly. "Interesting..." Kagome blushed, as she realized they where in the same spot 'exactly' where they had make the pact.  
  
"Kami," Kagome whispered slightly. Sesshoumaru looked back down at her, smirking.  
  
"Shall we continue?" he dipped his head to kiss her. Kagome met him half way.  
  
~~  
  
"Sesshoumaru's gone as well," Akira walked back into the parlor, where Rin, (Who was holding Kanzaburo) and InuYasha waited.  
  
"I love the fact that they left a not. Oh what does it say?" InuYasha said sarcastically looking down at the note that they left. "Oh, yes, here we go; 'Gone...Be back later'! Oh so great descriptions!" Rin giggled. "I just love it." Rin giggle turned into a light laugh.  
  
"My father's with her, so it shouldn't be so bad."  
  
"Yes it will!" InuYasha cried throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"How?" Akira asked, sitting down in one of the chairs, pulling Rin down on his lap.  
  
"Two love birds. By them selves in a world full of demons! Just think about the odds against them."  
  
"But it's my father!"  
  
"Oh yes! The mighty Sesshoumaru is on the prowl! Kami save those under his claws!" Rin had to jump off Akira's lap as he fell to the ground in his hysterics at the picture that InuYasha made. InuYasha had his hands in the air, claws out stretched as he glared at them, his mouth wide open.  
  
"Hello?" A female voice behind them asked. Akira jumped up at the voice.  
  
"Yukari?! Is that you?!" Rin looked between the two with suspicious eyes.  
  
"Akira! Oh finally!" the female smiled brightly meeting Akira halfway in the room, in a fierce hug. InuYasha shocked stayed in his position staring at the two.  
  
Akira laughed as he stepped away. "Rin! This is my sister! She's been traveling a lot under the work of Kouga, trying to seek peace through out the wolf tribes. I used to travel with her, until I was given to Sesshoumaru." Rin smiled brightly, as all suspicion fled from her eyes.  
  
"So this is the Rin I keep hearing about in my older brothers letters!" Yukari said shaking her head. "And..." Yukari stopped as she looked at the bundle in Rin's arms. She silences immediately. "Is that truly Prince Kanzaburo?" she said in an awed whisper. "His story is famous across the land, on how the baka Sakura all most killed him." Rin nodded.  
  
"Yes. He is Prince."  
  
"And a fine one at that," Akira said laughing. "Yukari, this is InuYasha. The man behind the scenes!" he laughed softly. Yukari smiled brightly at him.  
  
"How are you InuYasha?" InuYasha and Yukari shook hands.  
  
"I'm fine. You?" he said slightly tense.  
  
"I'm great." Yukari said in a quiet voice. InuYasha and Yukari continued to stare at each other. Akira looked at the two with raised eyebrows waiting for one of them to snap out of it.  
  
It was the door opening with two softly chuckling voices that brought them out of the their own privet world. InuYasha dashed around the empty door frame of the parlor into the hallway.  
  
"Where the hell have you two been?" he asked rudely.  
  
"I wasn't aware that I had to ask your permission to go anywhere with my mate." Sesshoumaru's cold voice returned. Akira shook his head slightly.  
  
"Here they go." he whispered softly.  
  
"Well you appointed us as Kagome's protector, so you could at least TOLD us where you where going!"  
  
"I didn't appoint you as Kagome's protector. I appointed Akira."  
  
"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU TROOP YOUR WHOLE FAMILY HERE! WE DON'T NEED TO BE WORRING ABOUT ANY THING MORE THEN YOUR NO GOOD FAMILY!" InuYasha yelled. Yukari jumped expecting screaming and yelling and killing to take over the household. But the only screaming done was from Kanzaburo as he was rudely awakened from his nap. The rest seemed perfectly calm with the fact of InuYasha's screaming, or not even cared.  
  
Kagome came into the parlor looking at Yukari oddly, but went to Kanzaburo. "Hand him to me Rin, I'll calm him down." she said lifting up her son. Sesshoumaru walked into the room as well staring at Yukari.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked bluntly. Yukari bowed deeply to Kagome and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Forgive me for not introducing my self properly Milord and Lady!" Yukari said. "I am Yukari, younger sister of Akira." Kagome smiled brightly at her.  
  
"Welcome to our home Yukari. I'm sure you will enjoy it here, if you look past the pouting puppy over there." she giggled as InuYasha cracked his claws but stood with great effort not to yell at her. The look that Sesshoumaru had given him with Kanzaburo screamed out had promised murder. "Please excuse us." she said sweetly, as she left the room, Sesshoumaru nodded once at her, as Yukari bowed deeply in awe again watching them goes.  
  
"As you pretty much guessed that was Kagome and Sesshoumaru." Akira said laughing slightly. "So," he said sitting back down in the chair. "How long is your stay here?"  
  
"Just enough to visit." Yukari said sitting down opposite of him in another chair. "The war has stopped me traveling any further, so I am trapped in this village."  
  
"That is another question I have. How did you get it. This village is closed off from the plague. No one is to leave and no one is to go."  
  
"Oh, the guards should be up by now. They should only have a headache." Akira grinned.  
  
"That's is just like you, Yukari. Just like you."  
  
~~  
  
YAY! Another chapter is done!  
  
Oh!!! For some odd reason, my computer has not been letting me write reviews, so the person that wrote Kanzaburo in their own story... I LOVED IT!!!! I WANT TO READ MORE!!!  
  
Also, I'm really sorry about adding a lot.  
  
I've been down with strip throat. I had to travel to Washington D.C.... I've been doing a lot of things, really, which have been taking up my time for writing!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming!!! JA NE!  
  
Also! Some one sent my a review asking what 'Ja Ne' meant. It means 'See ya!' Thanks again for the reviews!!! 


	12. Final Battle

"Welcome back, Sesshoumaru!" Kouga said walking up to him. "How did Kagome like her gifts?" he asked, as they walked back to Sesshoumaru's sleeping tent.  
  
"She loved them." Sesshoumaru said setting down his two packs. "Where is my servant Jaken?" Sesshoumaru looked around, he had expected Jaken the first one to greet him. Kouga laughed nervously, kicking upon a box, revealing a dead Jaken.  
  
"My son finally... Umm got to him an hour ago. Gave him a heart attack." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, looking at the messengers from hell. Pulling out his sword of life, he slashed it across Jaken's chest. Jaken gasped for air, and sat up.  
  
"Master Sesshoumaru?!" he gasped bouncing from the box. "You have revived me!" he bent low and kissed his shoes. Sesshoumaru kicked him in the gut, disgusted with the fact that the slimly toads lips had touched his fine polished boots.  
  
"Shame on you Jaken. Letting a ten-year-old get you like that. I would have expected much more from you." Kouga tried to hold in his laughter when Jaken bust into tears at his master's words.  
  
"Forgive me my Lord! Forgive this lowly servant!" he wailed.  
  
"Shut up, Jaken." Sesshoumaru said in a deadly calm voice. "You're annoying me." Going back to the box, Jaken picked up his Staff of Heads, with as much dignity as much as possible. A faint yell sounded in the background. Steadily a ruckus started outside, the faint yell growing steadily closer, till Kouga, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru heard clear as day.  
  
"ATTACK! THEY'RE COMING!"

* * *

Kagome walked outside, breathing in deeply. A hand resting on her belly slightly while the other held Kanzaburo, smiling slightly at the though of another child so soon. She laughed at the face her mother would make once she found out that she was the grandmother of two.  
  
Something stirred within her. Forces and Aura's coming a deep speed. She shivered, as the auras and force's where evil, their very souls seeming black themselves. Her eyes widened. "AKIRA! INUYASHA!" she screaming running back into the house. Shippo came running.  
  
"Their at Miroku's and Sango's with Rin! What's wrong?!" he asked, his eyes widening at her in question.  
  
"Come on!" she grabbed Shippo's and ran madly to Miroku's and Sango's.  
  
"AKIRA!" she screamed barging into the door, with out even knocking. The five people in the house came running. "We are under attack!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Rin!" Akira spun on his heels to her, snapping off a necklace around his neck with out anyone noticing. "Take Kanzaburo and Shippo into the woods and hide! Never mind staying in the village's boarder, just be careful. Shippo take good care of her." he said to him. Shippo nodded. Rin look at him with tears in her eyes. "Rin, be careful." he said whispered as the others had all ready ran from the house. Sure enough a distant roar came from the background. He placed his hands around her neck tying something around it, kissing her. "Go! Run!"  
  
"But Akira!" Rin sobbed.  
  
"RUN RIN!" Akira shouted pushing her from him, and out the door, drawing out his sword and running to catch up with the others.  
  
"Come on Rin. He'll be fine. He's strong." Shippo tried to comfort her while trying to push her along.  
  
"Your right." Rin whispered running, clutching Kanzaburo to her chest as they ran out the village boarders. She didn't bother to wipe away her tears.

* * *

Sesshoumaru battled along side Kouga, raising his sword, pointing to the right, he blocked a battle-ax coming down on his head. He forced it back, sending the weapon into the air, blade pointed to its master, hitting him full on chest, blood splattering as the man fell back. It was an ironic way to die, with his own blade stuck his chest, as he slowly bled to the death, long forgotten, as Sesshoumaru moved to his next victim.  
  
Kouga, drawing his own sword, ran a half circle around his enemy, confusing him with his speed. He thrust his sword through his back. The man dying looked down, his lips snarled in a scream of pain, as he saw, the end of the blade sticking out of his chest. Instead of drawing out his sword, Kouga cut it through the arm, slicing a perfect cut, through the youkai's body, coming out under his left arm. Kouga for a second, looked over at Sesshoumaru. He was battling a youkai, but Kouga saw another one trying to attack from behind, to save his Conrad. Kouga wasn't about to let that happen.  
  
With great speed, he ran up to the youkai, slicing the youkai's head off, sending it in the air. When it came down. Kouga, with the flat surface of his sword, hit it like a ball, shooting it out into the battle, hitting a youkai on the back, gaining it's attention. It spun around. Kouga ran after the head. The youkai's fate wasn't much better.

* * *

Reaching back to her arrows, Kagome brought an arrow to the bow, dodging an attack from a kitsune youkai. She was only half-aware, of her friends around her, battling hard, a new strength added, as their instincts fell into place for survival. Letting go of the string, lights formed around her arrow, as it pierced through ten youkai's, their very bodies disappearing, as the arrow hit a human house and stopped. The villagers where going better then Kagome and even hoped, fighting her their side. She smirked, as she readied another arrow. If only Sesshoumaru could see her now... And this was she with out any proper training.

* * *

Jaken hit the end of his staff to the ground. He let out a cry, as the youkai on his side, jumped away from their battles, confusing their enemies. The head of the old man opened, and fires shot out of his mouth, killing at least 60 youkai men at once. He turned to his right, ushered the same cry, and the same thing happened, as he killed another atleast another 60 to 70 men. Looking at his master, he smiled as he could have swore he saw a nod of approval from Sesshoumaru, his poison whip lashed out circling about his enemy, they screamed, as their fresh burned from their bones, under their own very eyes. The last thing he saw was Tokijen slicing of his head.

* * *

Akira fought close as possible to Kagome, fighting with all his strength. He watched Kagome. She was powerful, that was true. He couldn't help at wonder for a small second what she would be like if she were trained. He turned his attention back his own battle's though, and dodged when a giant boomerang, came his way, killing ten solders. Trusting his sword, that Sesshoumaru had given that weekend, he blocked an inu's sword. Kicking, surprisingly, her in the gut, sending her flying to the ground. Falling to one knee, Akira trust his sword through her gut, rising his sword up, he trust it into another attackers neck, cutting right through to the other side, before drawing it back, rising off his knee and back into battle at Kagome's side.  
  
Sweat trickled down his cheek, as a constant worry over Rin biting at the back of his brain....  
  
Then he realized something... Yukari was missing.  
  
And the guards at the gate weren't touched. In fact, no one even looked at him. His eyes widened as his heart clenched.  
  
His own sister was working against him.

* * *

It had been hours sense the battle began and finally Sesshoumaru saw his enemies starting to thin out, though he knew that they had lost their fair share as well. A man all dressed in purple walked calmly toward him. "My, Sesshoumaru. Still a fighter, I see." Sesshoumaru growled. Hirotksu stood in front of him, a hood hiding his face.  
  
"A hood couldn't hide all the ugliness on face. Here! Let me slice it off for you!" Sesshoumaru yelled running foreword.  
  
"Not so fast!" Hirotksu pulled a sword from out of his robes, blocking his attack. The two started to fight vigorously.  
  
It seemed like forever the two clashed swords together, sparks flying from both of their swords. Even with his sickness, Hirotksu proved more a fighter then Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
Hirotksu saw a golden opportunity, and charged. Holding up his hand, a purple ball of energy came from it, shooting right at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was thrown into a tent, as the tent came crashing down.... Sesshoumaru didn't get up.  
  
Kouga saw it, his eyes widening as he rushed over.  
  
But a woman stepped in front, making him slide to a stop. "Hello, Kouga. Miss me?" the woman smirked.  
  
"Yukari?!"

* * *

The battle was finally over, with Kagome. Kirara came up and nuzzled her side. Suddenly a pain shot through her. Her head snapped up. "Sesshoumaru!" she gasped. "Akira! Sesshoumaru's in trouble!" Akira sheathed his sword.  
  
"Akira, Kagome! Take Kirara! We'll take care of the wounded here!" Sango said. Kagome nodded, jumping up onto Kirara, Akira behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, so he wouldn't fall.  
  
They took off, Kirara flying as fast as possible.  
  
When they finally scouted the camp, Kouga and Yukari where fighting, both with great amount of scratches and cuts. "Yukari?" Kagome gasped. "Kagome!" Akira whispered in her ear. "You go help Sesshoumaru! I'll deal with this!" Kagome nodded, jumping off Kirara, searching out the sent of her mate. Her eyes misted as she found it, running foreword, she frantically started searching through the ruined tent.  
  
Finally she found him, propping his head up on her lap. "Sesshoumaru!" she cried, a tear falling down her cheek. "Please wake up!" she gently shook his shoulders, but his eyes remained shut. She lightly started tapping his cheek. A deep chuckle sounded before her. Kagome looked up, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"It's no use. He'll remain that way till I die. Such a waist. He could have been a great ally among my great men." Kagome growled angrily quickly forming an arrow and shooting at him. Hitting him in the chest. But in her anger, she forgot to add her miko powers, so it hardly effected the youkai lord. He laughed at her.  
  
Kagome's rage surged, as she softly placed Sesshoumaru's head softly back on the ground. He looked so helpless lying there. Kagome hated seeing her once proud mate like that, lying on the ground like he was all ready dead. He would pay. Hirotksu would pay. She would make sure.  
  
Standing up, she readied another arrow, this time not forgetting her miko energy. But Hirotksu moved, and it hit a tree. He ran towards her, swinging his sword madly. Kagome, using her youkai power, jumped and flipped over him, kicking him it the back, smirking when she heard and felt a crack in the spine, sending him flying to the ground.  
  
Hirotksu painfully rolled to his back, hissing at her, trying to get up to attack. But Kagome had all ready drawn another arrow, staring down at his face; Kagome fought to not flinch at the ugly deformed face of the once handsome lord.  
  
"You made a mistake forging war. You would never win. The sad thing is though," Kagome whispered to him, as he fought to get off the ground, but his broken spin wouldn't allow it. He started coughing madly, choking up blood. "You knew it as well. Did you find your daughter in the river yet, Lord Hirotksu?" she mocked at him. "To bad..." she whispered, when his glare darkened, and new energy went into staying alive to kill her. "This is for Sesshoumaru, Kanzaburo, my friends and family, and those you caused trouble!" Pulling back the string, she focused her miko energy to the arrow even still on the bow, letting it go, the arrow pierced his heart. He screamed, as he burst into dust. The wind picked up all most of cue, and blew the ashes of his body away.  
  
A coughing and soft whimper sound came from the broken tent. Kagome dropped her bow and arrows and dashed to Sesshoumaru, pulling his upper body on her lap, as he started to awaken. "Kagome?" he asked weakly, looking up at her. "What are you...Where's...How?" he looked around, looking for the lord he was fighting, ready to protect his mate and unborn child, even in his weak state.  
  
"He's gone, Sesshoumaru. He's gone now. You can come home now, and rest." Kagome smiled down at him, tears forming at eyes. Sesshoumaru stared up at her; he sat up, fighting his stubborn body that didn't want to move. Placing hand on her cheek, he kissed her softly.  
  
Clapping and cheering broke them apart, Kagome blushed heavily, when she found her self surrounded by soldiers at the camp. Though a smile couldn't be wiped from her face. Looking back at Sesshoumaru, she blushed at his smirk again, before kissing her once more. It was soft, yet lasting. It wasn't anything deep for that would have been vulgar in front of the soldiers.  
  
"I look foreword for that." Sesshoumaru whispered to her. "Though I doubt all I will be doing is resting." he winked at her. Kagome blushed, but smiled any way, throwing her arms around her mate, she laughed.

* * *

ONE MORE CHAPTER AND IT'S DONE!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!!!  
  
I WOULD SAY THANKS FOR ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED, BUT THEIR'S ABOUT 196 RIGHT NOW... AND THAT WOULD TAKE TOO LONG LOL.  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! MAKE MY DAY AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. 2 years later

_

* * *

Two Years Later_

* * *

It had been two years sense the battle with Lord Hirotksu. Sesshoumaru granted Akira his freedom from service, for his outstanding bravery in the battle, and courage, and loyalty. For how much more loyal could a person be if he was willing to kill his own sister for him?  
  
Kagome laughed when she felt someone's arm circle around her slightly large belly. Sesshoumaru brushed her hair away from her neck, as he nuzzled her neck from behind.  
  
"How is the mother-to-be?"  
  
"I'm doing just fine Sesshoumaru. You just checked 30 minutes ago! What about your meeting with the other lords?"  
  
"They think I'm out getting more sake." Kagome turned around smiling at him.  
  
"You have servants to do that for you." He winked at her.  
  
"Yes... But they're all busy." Kagome laughed circling her arms around his neck, kissing him softly.  
  
"You better go, before they realize your skipping out on them."  
  
"I think they will live. Besides, they where the same way when their mates was with child." Kagome laughed, kissing him softly.  
  
"Go, Sesshoumaru. Every thing is going to be all right! Besides, after you finish your meeting, we get to go visit Rin and Akira. I've got this all under control! I gave birth to Kanzaburo and Arisa just fine, didn't I?" Sesshoumaru nodded, quickly placing a kiss on her lips.  
  
"I'll be right back after the meeting."  
  
"I have no doubt you will." Kagome smiled watching him leave the room, aware of his looks over his shoulder, no matter how hidden they seemed. Walking through a sliding door, Kagome knelt down beside her three-year-old Kanzaburo, and her two-year-old daughter Arisa. Giving them both quick hugs, joined in their game, laughing at the childish antics.

* * *

Three hours later the meeting ended, and Sesshoumaru walked into his room, smiling when he found the door to the children's room opened, and found his mate, and two children laughing and playing. "Daddy!" Kanzaburo cried jumping up and walking unsteadily to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked him up with ease, laughing softly when Arisa walked over to him even more unsteadily. With the other arm, Sesshoumaru picked her up as well, kissing her cheek.  
  
His eyes flickered to the smirking face of Kagome who was walking up to him. "The mighty Sesshoumaru has a weak spot for his children." she smirked. "Who would have thought?" Sesshoumaru's eyes twinkled with amusement.  
  
"I would advise you not to say such things, while holding your children, Lady Kagome. I fear they might get squished." Kagome laughed walking over to him, and kissing his cheek.  
  
"Are we all ready to go to Akira's and Rin's?" Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Jaken!" he called walking into the hall way. Jaken ran to his service, never far from his master.  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" the toad bowed.  
  
"Go get Ah-Un ready. We are running late to visit Akira and Rin." Jaken bowed, and ran to do his chore.

* * *

Once they got there, a 16-year-old girl came running out. "Mother! Father!" Rin said happily. Akira followed close behind, holding a little bundle in his arms.  
  
"Hello Rin!" Kagome said happily, looking at the home that she lived in for about a year while Sesshoumaru fought in the war. Kagome hugged Rin, before turning to Akira.  
  
"Is that your son?" Kagome asked. Akira nodded. Kagome squealed with happiness, reaching out to hold him. Akira happily handed the little boy to Kagome.  
  
"What did you name him?" Sesshoumaru asked coming up from behind them.  
  
"We where hoping that you wouldn't mind having him named after you, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru stared down at the young baby.  
  
"No... I wouldn't mind at all."  
  
Kagome smiled as she walked up to him, her two children clinging onto her skirts, her smile widened as four people walked out. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and InuYasha. Sango was 5 months pregnant with their first child.  
  
"Hello, every one!" Kagome said walking up to hug them.Kagome and Sesshoumaru stayed in the room that was originally made for her, when the house was first made. "Why do you love me?" Sesshoumaru said suddenly. It was the game they played at least once a week, and each week, Kagome would come up with something new, and then she would ask the question, then him in return.  
  
"It's just something about you. Why do you love me?" Sesshoumaru smirked at her.  
  
"It's just something about you." he mocked. Kagome laughed softly kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck softly, as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I love you, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"And I love you, Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered against her lips.

* * *

_**I'M DONE!!! This story is finally complete.  
  
Short chapter I know, but there really isn't anything left to write.  
  
Also, AN ANSWER TO A REVIEWER THAT I THINK YOU SHOULD ALL KNOW!  
  
Some one has asked me about 'Married Does Not Mean Mated'.... Well, that story was old. I hated the plot. I hated the story in general. I honestly did try to finish it, but you don't know of how much of a chore it seemed, rather then something I love to do. Please don't be angry, but I just couldn't stand that story any longer.  
  
If you must know, I had full intentions of having it a happy ending.  
  
I WAS going to have Naraku open the 'beast' and then in the end to be destroyed by it, in the very end. Ironic. Sesshoumaru and Kagome would be a loving couple, and rule in peace. Aya would fully get what was coming to her. The sea monster would return, and live peacefully with the next ruler, or the next person in line with the throne.  
  
InuYasha would be happy with Kikyou, along with Miroku and Sango, would be happy with each other as well. Shippo would have lived, of course, with Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  
  
I must apologize again... But the story was killing me, and I felt quilty about just leaving hanging like that constantly, for one measly little chapter, that I thought wasn't good any way. (In fact, looking back at the old chapters and other stories that I had written a long time ago, is crap.)  
  
Hopefully, a new story I'll write will be better and more thought out. I'm sorry to say, but "The Pleasure slave" will also be deleted, as I wrote that late at night, and have no where to go with it. I must apologize for all the deleting, but I have changed a lot the last few months, and my stories, and writing, I hope to say are only getting better.  
  
THIS ISN'T A FINAL GOOD BYE! I promise you... I'll write more stories as soon as possible. Just give me some time, to think one up.  
  
Good bye, for this story though, and thank you for all your reviews.  
  
I loved them all.  
  
(I better go, before the author note is longer then the chapter!) lol  
  
Farewell, and happy reading.**_


End file.
